<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why can't we be friends, when we are lovers? by cheese_gimbap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820476">why can't we be friends, when we are lovers?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap'>cheese_gimbap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2yeon exes, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, More characters to come, Slight Angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon's competitiveness and inability to accept defeat, whether it's explicitly said or hidden under ambiguous staging and metaphors only she can think of, pushes her to do something she calls incredibly stupid but not quite unfortunate. To simply put, Nayeon "hires" a stranger named Minatozaki Sana as her fake girlfriend so she can redeem herself from her breakup with her boss, Jeongyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon had always told herself that she should never hold onto things longer, the tighter one holds into the rope, the deeper wound it can inflict. Besides, she’s Im Nayeon,she was never too hung up with a person, the others would always have hard time forgetting about her, not the other way around. Moving on was not a problem at all. But maybe it’s different if you dated someone who was really dear to you and someone who's currently your boss. Well, at least practically. Now Nayeon understood the rule why you should never ever date someone in your office friend group. Never ever date a workmate, much less your boss.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon opened her apartment and haphazardly laid her luggage on the floor, immediately hitting her soft bed. God, she missed sleeping on her bed. Before Nayeon knew it was happening, she already fell into a very deep sleep. That hike up to the temple she wasn’t even sure of what religion, really exhausted her to the core. All she could remember was they went to the beach afterwards and even though it was fun, she couldn’t recall a thing aside from this pounding headache. Funny, the company organized a religious healing camping while their employees planned for an after party fiasco. Aside from the physical fatigue, her emotional dread about the absurdity of their current situation really worn her out.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked incredibly fine after their split up was making everything extremely awkward, at least, for Nayeon. She was back to her old self and was seeing people already. And everyone in their team knew that. Meanwhile Nayeon, she was great at making everything professional to the point that it made everything totally weird. Her workmates especially her friend, Momo, was not helping with pushing them to ‘mend things over’.</p><p> </p><p>Flashes of Jeongyeon’s back, the mountains, incense, partying, alcohol, strobe lights, bodies grinding each other, the bass of the loud music clashing against the loud crashes of waves against the sand. That’s all she could vaguely remember. It must be the alcohol that made her that tired.</p><p> </p><p>The alarm was blaring and Nayeon saw that she was already late. No time to eat breakfast or even drink coffee. She jumped into the bath and quickly changed. Her phone was bombarded with texts and calls from Jihyo. Nayeon was trying to put her shoes while accepting the call. “Look. I’m on my wa-”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo immediately cut her off starting with a very long litany. “We’ve been calling you since we came back and you never answered, we left you texts and you didn’t even read it, Nayeon! And on a Monday, where we would be presenting our proposal, YOU.ARE.RUNNING.LATE. You know what-”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon quickly opened her door and was startled to see a tall, ginger girl standing, seemingly waiting for her to come out. Nayeon put down her phone leaving Jihyo continue nagging to no one. “May I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl just smiled and raised a paper bag. “Good morning, I brought you breakfast.” She beamed and held Nayeon’s wrist, pulling her. “Now, let’s go. You’re running late.” Nayeon was confused as the mysteriously gorgeous woman entered the elevator, now twining their hands. The way this stranger was casually doing this got her really flustered and confused. She actually forgot about Jihyo for a second, still yapping on the phone. “Jihyo, I’ll call you later.” She quickly ended the call and stared at the beautiful contraption beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, look-” Nayeon turned to the girl to ask her about the elephant in the room but she just gave Nayeon a wide grin and looked ahead. “You can eat this on the way, Nayeon. Don’t worry.” And now this girl knew her name and she was running late. She checked her watch and now she just missed the bus. How is she suppose to handle all these chaos together?</p><p> </p><p>She was fidgeting watching the numbers on the elevator slowly going down. “I just missed the bus, can’t this thing speed over?” The girl was totally confused. “I’m driving you to work, right? Wait, is something wrong?’”</p><p> </p><p>Now this was really weird. “What’s wrong? Ha, this is insane,” Yeah, what’s wrong? This attractive stranger was acting really close to Nayeon that it made her feel all these fuzzy things inside her. Her heart was pounding every time this pretty girl just glance up on her and smile or the way she securely twined their hands like she didn’t want to let her go it’s driving her INSANE. Nayeon removed their connected hands and looked at the girl sternly. “Who are you? That is wrong. And how did you know my address? How, just who are you?” Of course, that too, her address, the breakfast and every thing it’s fucking <strike>makingherblush</strike> creepy!</p><p> </p><p>The girl just gave her a sheepish smile, “Wow, after pulling that stunt on the beach you just forgot who I am.” And the elevator dinged and slowly opened. Nayeon was still looking at the stranger waiting for answers. “I’m Sana, your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-”</p><p> </p><p>“No time to explain, babe. You’re running late. Come on!” Sana pulled her hand and they ran, rushing in the waiting car outside the building. The whole ride they didn’t talk about it. Nayeon was too busy fixing herself, trying her best not to poke her eyes while applying eyeliner with Jihyo screaming at her through the phone as Sana swerved and sped through the traffic. Nayeon totally forgot the absurdity of Sana’s existence to begin with. Even forgot she's driving a freaking Audi!</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at her work office, Nayeon still got at least ten minutes to spare. She quickly opened the door and bolted. “Thank you!” She quickly muttered as she whipped the door close, running inside to race against the time. Sana watched her and quietly murmured. “I guess I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>She made it.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon made it to the presentation. But not without the stinky eyes and daggers thrown at her across the room, courtesy of Jihyo. When the whole thing was over, Momo quickly pulled her for a hug and congratulated her for another buzzer beater. Jihyo however, “You dare to arrive five minutes before the presentation how could you!?” Nayeon ignored Jihyo and silently opened the bag Sana gave her today. Oh, it’s pretzels!</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Sana, “You guys remembered what I did last weekend?” Everyone in the team said they saw Nayeon get incredibly wasted when they went to that beach party. No one made mention of something pleasant that could make Nayeon get a hot girlfriend over the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung even said she spilled her guts all over the shore. Dahyun mentioned her sandy back was caused by their attempt to make a sand angel. Momo however was giggling when Nayeon had asked everybody except Jeongyeon. “Ask team leader Yoo, Nayeon. She might remember something~” Momo teased with a sing song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was inside her office, working. Nayeon really used to feel giddy watching her work huh? She used to like the way she purse her lips when she read the papers, the way she frowned at the screen or the way her hand combed through her hair when she finds some discrepancies, and while Nayeon watched her do all those, when Jeongyeon finally looked up and sees her through the glass windows catching her staring, Jeongyeon would flash her that wide smile and Nayeon’s day was complete.Take note, used to.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s reverie was cut when Momo clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “You still got it bad, Nayeon.” She kicked Momo’s chair as the idiot slid back to her cubicle smirking. Nayeon continued working and tried to ignore Jeongyeon burning holes on her peripherals.</p><p> </p><p>The lunch was silent. Jeongyeon couldn’t join them for lunch and brought Momo with her. Jihyo was silently judging the food they ordered. Nayeon was busy staring at nowhere trying to piece everything or at least remember how did she end up having a girlfriend, ignoring the vibration of her phone. “The sauce was too salty bleh.” Jihyo choked and immediate downed her water. Nayeon moved her spoon and leaned closer. “Did I do something strange last weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo frowned and hummed. “Hell. Yes.” Nayeon sat closer and urged Jihyo to move closer to her too, slowly whispering, “Enough for me to,” Nayeon looked around and whispered real close, “get a really hot girlfriend?” Jihyo’s laugh resounded the whole cafeteria, drawing weird looks from everybody else. Nayeon slumped on her seat and sighed. “I guess not.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s phone kept on buzzing, she ignored the text and continued working. The whole afternoon her phone disturbed her to the point Jeongyeon scolded her when she walked into her office to have a document signed. The number was unknown to her, it was filled with dog emojis. The caller kept calling so Nayeon’s blocked them.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know it was Sana until the latter showed up in her office’s lobby, her phone on her right ear, looking at Nayeon like a lost puppy. Jihyo and Momo was busy bickering behind her and Jeongyeon distractedly typing on her phone. Nayeon pretended she didn’t see Sana but she stared at her, walking towards them and engulfed Nayeon in a very tight hug. “I’ve been calling you since lunch. You made me worry!”</p><p> </p><p>The silence of her friends behind her was not a good sign at all. Sana pulled away and eyed her from head to foot, cupping her face. “You’re not hurt or anything?” Nayeon shrugged and was about to mercilessly tell her the truth about not recognizing her supposed girlfriend’s phone number when she felt someone kicked her ass. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>She turned and she saw Jihyo eyeing her for explanation, but she noticed Jeongyeon looking at her in unreadable expression. Fuck this. She linked her arms on Sana’s and flashed them a grin. “This is Sana. Babe, these are my friends. Momo, Jihyo and Jeongyeon.” Sana muttered a small ‘I see.’ and introduced herself. Sana offered them a ride home, that Jeongyeon curtly rejected. However, Momo and Jihyo shamelessly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was a bad idea. Nayeon knew that. But Sana didn’t. Those two didn’t stop firing out questions. Especially Jihyo.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you gays meet?” Momo jollily started a conversation.</p><p>“At the beach, last week-”</p><p>“What did you like about our friend?” And it started. Detective Jihyo, everyone!</p><p>“Well, She’s pret-”</p><p>“Your car smells new, this is new isn’t it?” Momo sniffed the air from the ac above her as she asked.</p><p>“Uh yes?”</p><p>“Where do you work?” Jihyo was crossing her arms, eyeing Sana on the rear view mirror.</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“Did you apply for a car loan?” Jihyo fired a follow-up question. God, she’s so annoying today.</p><p>Momo caressed the head rest behind Nayeon and sighed. “Hmm. Crumbs won’t stick on upholstery like this?”</p><p>“Are you living with your paren-”</p><p>Nayeon turned around and screamed. “Just shut up, you two!” Sana was startled that she stepped into the breaks, momentarily silencing the noisy car. Everyone was in daze, Momo was rubbing her forehead after it hit the headrest of Nayeon’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are everyone okay? You okay, babe?” Sana touched Nayeon’s arm, she was about to swat it away but Jihyo’s hawk eyes were watching so she simply nodded and sat properly.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Sana was silently sitting on Nayeon’s couch, holding her cup of coffee carefully, watching Nayeon pacing back and forth in front of her. She took little sips and waited for the other girl to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you find our whole situation weird? At all?” Nayeon asked Sana while still uneasily standing before her. Sana was confused when Nayeon called her today. She made it very clear yesterday that she needed time for herself after that burst out in the car.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>After they dropped her friends off, Sana turned to Nayeon and asked, “Okay, babe-” Nayeon raised her hand and exasperatedly leaned on her window. “Please, don’t call me that.” Please don’t call me that, it’s making me feel things. Nayeon couldn’t see it but Sana’s face fell as she smiled albeit small then drove Nayeon to her house. The whole ride was silent and when they neared her building, Nayeon quickly unlatched her seat belt and muttered, “Please don’t pick me up tomorrow.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Maybe Nayeon was not pretending when she said she didn’t remember meeting Sana after all. Maybe that’s why she got upset. “What do you mean weird? You asked for my help though?” She couldn’t hold her laugh when she saw apprehension on Nayeon’s face. “What help? God, what did I do?” When Sana met her at that beach party, drinking away her kidney, lonely on the shore, screaming at the empty sea while wailing then immediately found her hurling her guts on the seaside, she thought Nayeon was interesting.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“IM NAYEON IS MOVING ON! YOU HEAR ME? I AM MOVING ON! ARGH!” Sana watched the girl grab a handful of sand and throw it into the sea, cursing the water and glaring at the bright moon. “What are you looking at?” Nayeon sniffed her snot and glowered at Sana. She walked closer and sat beside her, feeling the water reached their toes every time the waves crashed.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“You think I am pathetic right? Crying here, alone and-” Nayeon turned away and puked her guts. Sana silently rubbed her back and held her hair. Maybe this girl just need someone who would listen to her, Sana was a good listener. Nayeon wailed again afterward. Sana removed her shawl and offered it to Nayeon, the girl accepted it and blew her nose. That was LV shawl but okay, maybe this girl needed it. Sana listened to Nayeon whine about her life, about a certain girl named Jeongyeon. Nayeon cried, laughed, angrily talked and cried again the whole time she talked about her.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“I can’t be the sore loser here. I need to prove to her that I can move on from her so I can shove it into her smug face.” Nayeon grumbled. Sana hummed and waited for the girl to continue. She quickly turned to Sana and smiled. “Wait, you can help me!”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sana's eyebrows scrunched. “Help you what?”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Nayeon was dumbfounded when Sana recalled the weekend shenanigan she just pulled. She couldn’t believe that she did THAT. Oh god. She was beet red, and Sana’s smiling face was not helping at all.</p><p> </p><p>“And you actually asked for my number too. That’s why I am still angry at you for blocking me yesterday.” Sana whined and playfully glared at her. But there was one thing that Nayeon couldn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you agree to some drunk stranger’s proposition? Revenge against her ex? That is so immature! What am I, sixteen?! You’re as insane as me, by the way.” Sana’s told her a lot of things but she still couldn’t see her motive, she talked a lot but Nayeon barely knew her still.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? You made a contract and a promise recorded, it’s all foolproof.” See? This woman was extremely hot and attractive and her being cryptic was not helping Nayeon at all. The no strings attach aura was too strong and it’s pulling Nayeon in like a moth lured into the lamp’s fire. “Besides, I pinky promised too!” Sana gleamed and stuck her pinky out.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me, dammit.” Sana grinned and pulled Nayeon closer. Nayeon was leaning down, her hand was held tightly by Sana. The gesture made her feel like her heart would lurch out of her throat. Sana leaned in and it was instinctive for Nayeon to flutter her eyes close. But she felt nothing touch her lips. Instead she heard a tingly whisper on her left ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes open and shove Sana away. “Stop doing that!” Sana chuckled and leaned on the couch, her eyes closing in a wrinkly matter as she clutched her stomach. “Doing what?” Nayeon pulled her hair in frustration. “Teasing me! Making me think about you. God it’s only been less than forty-eight hours but you’re already all over my system like a plague I couldn’t cure. You seriously need to stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana only gave her a wide smile. Nayeon groaned and ruffled her hair. Sana was driving her nuts and all the girl gave her was a wide, blinding smile? UGH. Sana stood in front of her, held her shoulders and eyed her intently. “We’ll try our best okay? You will get your revenge, I’ll get to have you as a girlfriend. Win-win right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s win-win about it, you get nothing in return?” Nayeon whispered rolling and looked away when Sana leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I get to do this though, it’s in the contract.” Sana gave her a wink and left her apartment. Nayeon glared at the piece of paper she drunkenly wrote and even signed.</p><p> </p><p>The Contract<br/>
The purpose of this agreement is to develop a consensual (and totally PLATONIC) relationship between both parties in order to make sure Im Nayeon achieves her goal to avenger herself against her past lover who is seemingly living her life to the fullest while she’s sulking in one corner and must create a perfect plan to carry out the one and only goal through stimulating and creative theatrics with ultimate result of making Jeongyeon regret she left the one and only Im Nayeon.</p><p>Both parties agreed that Minatozaki Sana is allowed to do the following to Im Nayeon:</p><p><br/>
-kiss her (cheek, lips, nose, forehead) note: neck, if she’s feeling brave<br/>
-hold her hand in public, private, and most especially if Jeongyeon is around<br/>
-pick her up at work and drive her off to work (Jeongyeon must see)<br/>
-text her, check on her during work hours (To piss Jeongyeon)<br/>
-visit her office and bring her gifts(To prove to everyone Nayeon won)</p><p> </p><p>This piece of garbage was what Sana calls ‘foolproof’ that girl was indeed insane. She played the recording Sana sent to her and internally cringed.<br/>
“I, Im Nayeon, orders Minatozaki Sana to be my girlfriend, accomplice and partner-in-crime to get Jeongyeon’s ass and make her regret for breaking up with me. This contract is official and the decision is irrevocable. So ordered! Now, where’s your pinky?” Her voice was even cracking up in every sentence how can Sana take this seriously?</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon groaned as she threw her phone on the couch. Goddammit Nayeon, in one weekend you single handedly admitted not fully moving on from your ex, who’s currently your boss, wasted your liver away after praying, meditating to some temple and got yourself a girlfriend who was weird as hell but attractive as fuck. You sure do know how to properly mess things up.</p><p>-</p><p>If there was something Nayeon liked about Sana, well, except for her seemingly perfect hair and really addicting scent, or her luscious lips that pouts whenever she spoke- it’s the latter’s professionalism to their setup. Sana called it that, not her.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was not even sure if they were really doing it for Jeongyeon or Sana was just taking advantage (it’s both). In the past two weeks, they had already established a stable routine: Sana would arrive at her house, either she’d bring a take out or come real damn early to cook for Nayeon, then she’d drive her to work, of course being all kissy and publicly affectionate. In the last fortnight, Jeongyeon caught them by the entrance for more than five times.</p><p> </p><p>When Nayeon asked Sana about it, the girl just mysteriously replied, “Magicians don’t reveal their secrets.” Then planted a soft kiss on her lips. “You don’t have to-” Sana touched her lips with her index finger and shushed. “I don’t have to if there’s no one around, I know.” Sana smiled, her eyes forming crescents and her nose crunching, “But I want to.” Sana giggled and left. Nayeon just hoped she didn’t follow her ex around. Somehow it made her skin crawl and she felt maybe a little upset. <em>I mean, who wouldn’t? Sana should be keeping tabs about me and not my past lover!</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh, and in the past two weeks too, Sana changed her car twice. Nayeon had to ask how many cars did she even had but Sana was very cryptic, as always. “I’ll be using just two if you’re worried then.” So it might meant she got more. What the hell?</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was quickly arranging her things and went to the rest room to freshen up. She was fidgety and uneasy, her elbow kept on hitting Momo’s right arm and she couldn’t properly put drops on her itchy eye. “I don’t wanna go blind, Nayeon!” Jihyo was silently washing her hand, eyeing Nayeon through the mirror. She quickly checked her wrist, shit. Sana would arrive in their building any minute now.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo pulled some tissues and wiped her hands dry. “Is Sana picking you up?” Nayeon froze on applying retouch while Momo laughed and clapped in understanding. “Ah, so that’s why!” Nayeon watch Jihyo squint her eyes and throw the tissue on the trash. She sighed and leaned on the sink. “I don’t know, Nabongs, I don’t trust this girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo successfully put drops on her dry eyes and blinked multiple times, to fully absorb the liquid in her eyes and to show confusion of JIhyo’s doubts. “Why, Sana seems to be a kind person?” Nayeon held into her pouch tighter, did their little show got caught? Of course, Jihyo would be too hard to fool. However, she also know a little about Sana. That must be it. God, they need to talk later.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I just… it happened so fast.” Jihyo murmured and crossed her arms, staring at Nayeon with pure concern. “Whirlwind romances don’t last, and I don’t want you to get hurt again.” Nayeon only smiled and assured her friend. “It’s okay, Jih. We are taking things slow, don’t worry about me!” She laughed her nervousness away. Whew. She thought they got caught.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned, Sana was already sitting on her chair instead of waiting on the lobby, swirling around as she held a paper bag on her lap, Nayeon’s eyes bulged out and quickly ran towards her. She turned around to see if Jeongyeon was around and thank god she wasn’t! She would surely get mad- wait a damn minute, Jeongyeon SHOULD be here! She needs to SEE this. “Hey,” Sana stopped and stood to gave her a languid kiss. Nayeon sighed as they pulled away. Of course, Sana liked showing off.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon ignored Momo’s loud and exaggerated gasp and cleared her throat, gently grabbing the pink paper bag. “What’s this?” Sana shrugged and beamed. “Gift.” She slid both hands on the pockets of her trench coat that probably cost Nayeon’s rent for the next five months. “So you work here huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we do and you’re not suppose to be here.” Jeongyeon authoritative voice boomed behind them. Nayeon froze and turned around. Sana calmly turned as well and wrapped her arm on Nayeon’s waist, smiling widely. Completely ignoring the question. “I’m picking you guys up! Let’s have dinner, it’s on me.” Jeongyeon squint her eyes, trying to read Sana but the latter just held her gaze. With the mention of dinner, everything else was drowned with Momo’s gleeful screams, tugging a hesitant Jihyo with her, trying to ignore the tension the two just had.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon pulled Sana closer and whispered angrily. “What the hell are you doing?!” Sana only shrugged and held her hand. “I’m doing what were supposed to do.” Sana replied, giving her a playful wink. “How did you get in?” Sana frowned and casually answered. “I used the door like everybody else, Nayeon. Don’t wo- Ouch!” She pinched her side and earned a yelp from Sana and a sulky pout.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon just glared at her and Sana pouted even more as she scratched the sore area. “Your sarcasm won’t work here.” Nayeon sternly eyed Sana and waited for the girl to tell her the truth but only found herself getting dragged into the elevator with her friends, Sana giggling to herself before leaning close and whispering, “I guess it’s working.” By the time she leaned away, Nayeon saw Jeongyeon glaring behind them through the elevator’s shiny doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intimacy Training(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana proposes an intimacy training to make their setup a little more realistic. Nayeon would beg to differ but won't oppose. the Friday team dinner will go wrong caused by the tip of a spinning empty bottle of soju.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Nayeon told Sana Jihyo’s doubting their ‘relationship’ and she had the ability to read Nayeon like an open book that might blow their cover in the near future and would surely make her more pathetic than she is, she didn’t expect Sana to actually worry and create a plan. “That is bad. Very, very, bad.” Sana was sitting on her bed, thinking, looking so serious as she played with her pen and Nayeon’s sticky notes.</p><p> </p><p>After wasting at least fifteen pieces, she finally screamed victory with a loud “Aha!” and crawled into Nayeon, sticking a bright yellow paper on her forehead. Nayeon couldn’t help but smile seeing how enthusiastic the other girl was. “What’s this?” She was about to reach for the paper when Sana held her arm. “This is the perfect plan ever, I swear Nayeonie!” Sana nodded to herself and leaned forward, waiting for Nayeon’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Intimacy Training? What the hell?” Sana hummed satisfyingly to herself. Asking Sana for some idea was of course a disaster. This girl seemed to love skinship more than anyone. “Nayeon, did you forget how awkward the dinner was last night? We definitely need this! WE don’t have enough chemistry!”</p><p> </p><p>Chemistry? Christ, Nayeon thought Sana would actually make out with her in the booth with her friends around them, and Sana thought they still lack intimacy and chemistry. “You call last night as awkward? Right, because you were so touchy it probably looked weird.” Sana’s happy humming stopped, her eyes angrily widening, defensively crossing her arms. “Are you saying I overdid last night? I was hard carrying us all the way!” Sana’s voice was rising in every word.</p><p> </p><p>“Spoon feeding me was unnecessary!” Nayeon shrilled.Sana couldn’t believe what she was hearing and scoffed. “Oh, so you’re okay with me nuzzling your neck in front of them but you draw the line in spoon feeding you? Are you kidding me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was about to counter her argument when she realized something. “Oh my god, are we actually fighting?” Sana paused too, blinking repeatedly and evened her breathing. “Is this how you guys used fight?” Nayeon chose not to answer and just stared at the sticky note with words in all caps and underlined twice. Intimacy training, huh?</p><p> </p><p>Day one into there intimacy training and Sana clearly instructed that they should not (under no certain circumstance) think they were in the intimacy training and think that they were actual couple so they wouldn’t hesitate and make things awkward even if it’s just the two of them. Easy for her to say, Sana didn’t have any qualms about being touchy at all.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was enjoying the comfort of her bed when she felt the bed sink and an arm snaking around her waist from behind. Her senses heightened when Sana started burying her face on her nape. Yes, she’s awake now. <em>Goodness, will this this training even prepare her enough for these series of attacks? She shouldn’t be even liking these, she shouldn’t get used to this but it’s warm and nice. Maybe indulging a little wouldn’t hurt.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Wakey, wakey<em>.” </em>Sana quietly murmured. Nayeon slowly shifted and eyed the girl. Sana was wearing her apron and had her hair tied loosely. Nayeon would never admit but she’s a sight to see first thing in the morning. Her cheeks were suddenly pulled and pinched. “AWW! What-” Sana only giggled and gently patted them lightly as if to ease the soreness. “Good morning.” Nayeon closed her eyes tightly when Sana scooted closer. <em>Is it gonna be the lips? Oh my god, please no I didn’t brush my teeth! My cheeks? Where? </em></p><p> </p><p>Sana gently planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “I already cooked breakfast, come on.” Nayeon let the other girl pull her away as she could smell the delicious scent of fried eggs and bacon wafting through her apartment. She could really get used to this. Should she?</p><p>-</p><p>Nayeon was smiling at her phone, reading Sana’s texts. In the point of view of her friends, they probably thought it was something giddy and romantic, but it’s just another Spongebob meme Nayeon didn’t want to ask where she get them. “She’s not picking you up today?” Jihyo asked while clearing her table. Nayeon gave her a quick nod and locked her phone. “She’s doing some work thing today.” Momo tilted her head on the side. “Work? I thought she’s not working?”</p><p> </p><p>She froze mid air in arranging the papers on her table. <em>Why did I forget to specifically ask Sana about her whereabouts?! </em>Nayeon cleared her throat and continued filing the papers. “Part-time job?” Jihyo’s right brow raised and eyed her carefully. “Part.time.job?” Nayeon could feel her back drenched with sweat. God, Jihyo’s up to her ass again. “Y-yes! Now, how about we go for a drink today? It’s Friday, you know?” Nayeon sighed in relief when Jihyo seemed to accept her diversion and started picking places with Momo.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon popped behind Momo and grabbed her phone. "Let's eat with the team, it's on me."</p><p> </p><p>The team dinner was fun. And chaos. After several drinks, Dahyun was already standing on her seat, pointing at Momo saying she was indeed the werewolf, while defending herself as the poor and innocent citizen. Chaeyoung was laughing her ass as she drank some more, slurring her words already when Momo pointed her as the other werewolf. Jeongyeon was chuckling on her seat, watching everything unfold. Nayeon, for the lack of better description, was wasted and would definitely regret it tomorrow. She’s leaning on Jihyo while debating with Dahyun about being the civilian, making the other girl erupt in anger again. Jihyo was totally shit faced but she never had a hungover face like tomorrow when she wakes up, she’d look good again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s stop this game. We do a classic!” Chaeyoung slurred and drank the remaining soju on the nearest bottle to her and laid it on the table, slowly spinning. “Truth or dare. Truth, two shots, dare, no shots. No restrictions.” Before everyone could even protest but really, no one was sober enough not to agree, Chaeyoung spun the bottle quickly and clapped. Momo started clapping too, waiting for the bottle to stop. Dahyun giggled and pointed at them, clearly buzzed. “Wait, we have two spinning bottles?” Nayeon squint at their table, Dahyun completely losing it, leaning on Jeongyeon while laughing manically. It landed on Jihyo. Chaeyoung’s lips lifted in a wry smile and poured soju on two shot glasses. “Truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo leaned her head against Nayeon and hummed loudly. “Hmmm. Truth!” Dahyun stuck her tongue and blew some raspberry, Nayeon raised her shoulders and shoved Jihyo away. “Boooo!” All while Jeongyeon silently watched them. Chaeyoung slid the glasses to Jihyo, the latter glaring at the younger then drank each glass in quick gulps. Dahyun drummed the table loudly as Nayeon howled and cheered, chanting her name in each gulp. “Jihyo. Jihyo. Jihyo. Woohoo!”</p><p> </p><p>Their table erupted in laughs and followed her lead. When JIhyo finished the second glass, tipping it upside down above her head, smirking. Chaeyoung chuckled and asked away. “When was the last time you got laid?” The table erupted into laughs. Jihyo took offense and shove the nearest to her, Nayeon, and growled. “Hey! I get laid just fine!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Aw come on, that doesn’t answer my question!”</p><p>Jihyo ignored the complains and shushed everyone. “Okay. Next.” She loudly set the shot glass on the table, earning a small teasing “oohs” from them, with Nayeon slapping her arm beside her. Jihyo grabbed the soju bottle and spun it on the slippery table.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for it to stop on Dahyun. With her state right now, she would probably choose- “DARE!” right. Jihyo’s evilness and drunken consciousness was a bad, bad, bad combination. “I want you to kiss Momo.” Momo was in the middle of eating her wrap. Loudly chewing, her eyes widened as she tilted her head to the right and pointed herself questioningly. Nayeon loudly laughed and pushed Momo towards Dahyun. “Quick. Chew that and kiss her already!” Chaeyoung excitedly tapped the table as everyone cheered them all. Even Jeongyeon started clapping too.</p><p> </p><p>Momo quickly gulped the meat and vegetable down and turned to Dahyun, who was, by the way, very drunk and flustered smiling widely at her. “I’m no quitter, Momoring.” She closed her eyes, puckered her lips and leaned in close. Momo remain sat still on her place, Dahyun stopped just a few centimeters and opened her right eye. She leaned away. “What-” Momo grabbed her nape and kissed her deeply. Passionately. Dahyun couldn’t hear anything else but her heart pounding and sobriety slowly kicking in. The way Momo chased her lips whenever she tried to break away and her taste slowly coming into Dahyun’s senses. She was breathless after they were finished.</p><p> </p><p>Momo glared at their friends, especially Nayeon who was obviously enjoying the show. Dahyun was still flushed when she grabbed the bottle and spun it around. Momo leaned into her ear and she resisted to shiver on the way her breath tickled her, “Let me say the dare, Dahyunie.” She timidly nodded and evened her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Momo slowly tipped her plate towards the bottle as it slowly stopped. She tipped it once again so it would stop on Nayeon. The whole table bellowed when Nayeon pretends to dust her shoulders and proudly announced, “Dare!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun allowed me to pick a dare.” Chaeyoung’s interested hum and everyone’s agreement was heard. Dahyun’s eyes widened when she heard Momo’s dare. “I dare you to kiss Jeongyeon!” And Dahyun was pretty sure her friends were shocked too. Nayeon frowned and argued. “Hey, that’s not allowed!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo raised her brows and crossed her arms. “Oh? But I thought no restriction, right Chaeng?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung scratched her coconut head and grimaced. “Yeah, I did?” The whole table was silent now. Nayeon sighed deeply and eyed Momo. “Pick another one, Momo.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The thing about a drunk Momo was her stubbornness. She’s extremely thick-headed and very very irrational when she’s buzzed. One time, she almost threw hands with Jeongyeon when she almost tossed her cat off the window when Jeongyeon refused to give her more drink. Well, Jeongyeon did say “I dare you.” and Momo’s stupid drunk so no one was really sure whose fault was that.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough. Give her another dare, Momo.” Jeongyeon spoke up and broke the silence. Dahyun released a sigh of relief when Momo muttered a defiant ‘fine’ and thought of another one. But who’s gonna tell Dahyun she sighed too soon?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay then I want you to call Sana and tell her you still like Jeongyeon. On loudspeaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!” Chaeyoung’s meat fell down from her chopsticks’ grasp while she shared the same aghast expression with Dahyun. Jihyo stood albeit wobbly and pointed her index finger at Momo. “What is wrong with you?” Momo harrumphed and glared at her while Jihyo looked down on her. The two had a stare down before Momo bitterly chuckled and stood from her seat too. “Oh, so I am wrong now? You started this!” Jihyo leaned closer and gritted her teeth. Momo sneered and held Jihyo’s arm. Dahyun was scrambling to curl beside Chaeyoung who was also equally scared as her. Everyone was angry drunk and things got out of hand. Nayeon was not speaking, she’s just toying with her empty glass and Jeongyeon-</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough, Momo!” Jeongyeon pulled her back down. She’s angry, Chaeyoung whispered to Dahyun as they timidly excused themselves to call a cab before someone pricks a needle to a pressure filled balloon of a situation they currently have. Nayeon side-eyed Jihyo when she loudly sat back, still breathing ragged, shooting daggers at Momo across her, while the latter was petulantly crossing her arms, raising her chin in defiance and refusal to admit she’s wrong. She’s drunk but she knew her dare was a line everyone silently agreed not to cross.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon remained calm and sat still beside Momo, thinking deeply as she focused her attention on the perspiring bowl full of ice. The restaurant’s buzz drowned their silence. The clinking of glasses, the laughter, the sizzling sound of meat getting grilled, the smoke filling the air along with the stench of the alcohol and the truth it fueled to its consumer. The chaos it could ensue.</p><p>-</p><p> Nayeon woke up when she felt someone touched her hair. She was awake but her eyelids were so heavy. She thought she heard the door closing. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a fancy looking drapes. The sun was peeking through it. Nayeon snuggled further into the bed. It felt soft and the blankets made her feel sleepy. When did Nayeon bought these thick duvet and really sleep tempting pillows?</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p> Nayeon jolted up and checked the whole room once again. She was not in her room. The door opened revealing a tall girl with ginger hair tied in a cute ribbon braid. She was carrying a tray, smiling at Nayeon widely. Sana set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed. Nayeon is confused. Nayeon’s eyes popped out of their sockets when she leaned in. She, out of reflex, fluttered her eyes close and waited for the quick peck on the lips. “Good morning, girlfriend.” it didn’t come. It was a tingly whisper that sent shivers to her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, you really need to wake me up now because you sounded super real.” Nayeon lightly slapped her face. Sana chuckled and pinched her cheeks. She yelp and the realization dawned in her. “Oh my god, you.. did we??” She jumped out of the bed and pulled the sheets with her, defensively covering herself. “What did we do last night!?” Nayeon’s eyes were frantically looking back and forth on Sana, who was in her bathrobe and herself, who was wrapped under the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, calm down. You don’t need that, you’re fully dressed.” Sana rolled her eyes and yanked the sheets off her. Nayeon was wearing pyjamas and it’s definitely not hers. “I dressed you last night.” Nayeon’s face heat up, and the other girl was having fun. Sana’s melodic giggles erupted in the whole room. “Stop laughing, that was not funny!!” The chuckles died down but the smile remained. “I’m your girlfriend, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Nayeon’s hand made her sit on the bed. “Eat this and go take a bath, I’ll drive you to home.” Sana leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Good god, what the hell is going on? Sana just got clingier than ever. Nayeon grabbed the tray and grumbled. “You don’t have to act like this when they’re not around.” She took a sip on the hot cup of coffee and hissed when it was too hot. “Just practicing…” Sana only beamed at her and gave her another peck on her nose whispering, “Intimacy training is still going on, remember?” Nayeon’s was red as a tomato when Sana left the room.</p><p> </p><p>The whole time Nayeon was in the tub, she was trying to remember how did she end up here, bathing in sweet lavender, holding a glass of wine, with Sana giving her all these TLC with extra dash of everything else. She drank the wine in one go and finished bathing. Sana owed her explanation. It must be a fever dream or alcohol poisoning. Maybe both. Nayeon needs to know what’s going on.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly changed with the outfit Sana prepared for her on the bed. It’s a red cropped pullover with a tiny see through heart in the chest part. UGH, Sana. “Minatozaki, I’m going home, give me something comfy!” She complained the moment she stepped out of the room. Sana was sitting on the large leather couch, leaned her head back and watched Nayeon upside down. “You look good though?” She quickly turned and grinned. “That small heart whole is perfect.” Nayeon knew it was hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>“But if you don’t like it, I can lend you some clothes?” Nayeon raised her hand in dismissal and sat on the couch with her. Sana’s watching a morning drama. She was holding a bowl of grapes, chewing enthusiastically. “How did I come here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana grinned widely and folded her feet together, excitedly facing Nayeon. “Finally, I was waiting for you to ask!” She took a very deep breath and started recollecting freaky Friday incident. “You guys were pretty hammered when I arrived. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were supposed to call you guys a cab but they somehow fell asleep on the street.” Of course, those two did. “When I saw you guys inside, the four of you were standing, fighting and you saw me and you just screamed at your friends that you’re not coming with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Nayeon gestured the whole and urged Sana to get to the point.</p><p> </p><p>Sana fiddled with her bowl and looked away. “Well, you kinda told your friends we’re gonna bang last night.” All the blood in her body seemed to drain from somewhere. Nayeon blushed so hard and coughed awkwardly. Sana smiled widely and looked ahead when the advertisement ended already. “I hope your friends believed it was your drunk self but Jeongyeon was definitely not happy.” Sana uttered the last half of her sentence in whisper. She wasn’t sure if she should be elated to know that they’re getting a reaction like from Jeongyeon to begin with. But Nayeon’s giddy “really?” and tight hug was worthy, she guessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intimacy Training 101:Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana and Nayeon drives somewhere far on a Monday evening to train. And Sana unexpectedly earns a visit from her personal herald of all bad news fresh when it comes to the Minatozakis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Before Nayeon could even leave the elevator doors, Momo already came in rushing, crashed into her in a very tight hug. “Nayeonieee. I’m so sorry for last Friday! That was not me, that was Owow!” She loudly wailed and hugged Nayeon even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo, it’s okay.” Momo shrugged and buried her face on Nayeon’s shoulders, it was to wipe her snot and Nayeon didn’t have to know. “No, it’s not fine at all. I was a bitch!” She pulled back and pulled a crying puppy eyes on Nayeon. Momo believed that was her secret weapon. No one could resist that, not even Jeongyeon. Unconsciously hummed in agreement and smugly smiled. “Well, let me think.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo excitedly waited while Nayeon feigned deep thought, comically scratching her nonexistent beard when the elevator doors suddenly slid close, before they could press the buttons or stop the door from completely shutting, the saw Jihyo shaking her head, slowly returning to her cubicle through the tight gap. “Jihyo!” They both screamed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a futile scream, they headed way down now, the basement. Eight floors down, with this faulty elevator. Momo groaned and watched the numbers descend from the small monitor. She turned to Nayeon and whispered. “Basing on your mood, you probably got a good sex last weekend.” Nayeon’s eyes widened and she turned beet red. She slapped Momo’s arm hard and ignored her series of questions until they arrive on the ground floor. The people started rushing inside and Momo finally gave up. “You blushed anyway, I’ll take that as a yes.” She pouted and crossed her arms, leaning against the steely walls of the now packed elevator. <em>No she didn’t that’s why it’s embarrassing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was working efficiently the whole morning, her phone kept buzzing and she tried not to open it. Those messages were just Sana’s face and 3 second clip of her lounging in her house. Everything seemed to be normal: across her, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were throwing crumpled papers on the trash can beside her, Jihyo was too busy to yell at them. Momo was inside Jeongyeon’s office, scratching her head while frowning.</p><p> </p><p> Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>She’s the only one acting weird in the office today. Nayeon swore Jeongyeon was actively avoiding bumping into her. Everyone’s been to her office already except her, the draft she sent through the mail was ignored. Jeongyeon used to reply short responses, what happened now?</p><p> </p><p>She softly knocked on her already open door and let herself in. “Jeong, are you avoiding me?” Jeongyeon jumped on her seat, she didn’t hear Nayeon knock, huh? She sat up and cleared her throat, continued typing. Nayeon used the sorry excuse of paperwork to talk to her. “I didn’t know we are on totally speaking and friendly zone?” Jeongyeon’s words stung Nayeon more than she would like to admit.</p><p> </p><p> “I-”</p><p>Jeongyeon sighed deeply and stopped skimming through the papers before her. Nayeon was sure she had something to say so she waited. But it never came. All she received was a weak order to leave her office before going on reading the documents. She didn’t understand herself too, what was she expecting Jeongyeon to say? Why did she wish Jeongyeon said something to begin with?</p><p> </p><p>Before Nayeon could even continue her meltdown, her phone vibrated and saw Sana sending her pictures. It seemed like she went shopping. Well, at least she’s going out, not cooped up in her penthouse all day. Sana had been a really great anchor recently. She kept Nayeon on track. A life vest Nayeon need when she’s about to drown. Sana helped Nayeon to keep floating.</p><p> </p><p>And she’s going to help Nayeon save her face from Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Or is it really?</p><p> </p><p>Her hold on the phone tightened as she risked a glance on Jeongyeon’s office. Nayeon watched her frown upon the papers before her and took a deep breath. She quickly typed a reply to Sana and went on working.</p><p> </p><p>When Sana sent her photos of her shopping, Nayeon didn’t know she went shopping for a new car. Much to Nayeon’s chagrin seeing Sana pull up outside their building with her brand new convertible, hood down and Sana looking stupidly gorgeous with her sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>She removed her sunglasses and opened the door for Nayeon. “Babe!” Could these floor tiles open up and swallow her whole. She wasn’t able to think of enough possible ways to evaporate so she just went in and fastened her seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>The wind’s breeze danced against Sana ginger hair as they sped through the rush hour metro buzz. Apparently, they were not driving home just yet. Nayeon was wearing a pair of glasses too, “I went shopping and I got you one too! We should have more couple stuff.” Sana happily suggested, sometimes Nayeon wondered how Sana could even maintain such high, happy energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right, you even shopped for a car.” Sana’s evident smug sure made Nayeon feel something when she turned to her but Nayeon quickly pushed her head to face the road. The idiot just chuckled and shrugged. “Oh no, no. This is my cousin’s car, I borrowed it. Don’t worry, she wouldn’t even notice I took it for a ride.”</p><p>Oh my god, did Sana just explicitly say she stole her cousin’s luxury car. Ugh. “You just don’t know how to do things in normalcy, do you?” Sana’s melodic laugh blended against the speeding engine of the car as they zoomed toward the outskirts of the city. “No I don’t.” Sana went on crowing about this shiny black roadster left in her cousin’s garage, something about a 2017 fiat 124 spider or its razor sharp steering Nayeon wasn’t sure. She lost it at turbocharged cylinder engine whatever. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Sana. And am not interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana chuckled and gesture the instrument panel. “It has bluetooth connectivity, I hope I got you back on track?” Nayeon lightly slapped Sana’s shoulder as she played a track over these four-speaker sound system. She didn’t know what on earth was that but she hoped the name spoke for itself.</p><p> </p><p>Sana drove them to a remote area, in the middle of the lush woods Nayeon didn’t even know it existed. In the middle of this green land was a cabin Sana boasted she loved staying when she wanted to think. Nayeon checked her phone for reception but she got nothing. She glanced at the other girl who was busy unloading baskets and small luggage, happily humming. “If you’re going to kill me in here,” She looked around and saw nothing but tall trees and full bushes, vines crawling on the cabin’s exterior and the variation of flowers growing on the front porch. “No one’s gonna hear me scream, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon backed away too far she hit the passenger door to close when Sana leaned a little to close. “Babe, I don’t plan on killing you in here.” Sana gently tucked her stray  strands behind her ear and whispered, “But maybe we can do something about you screaming.” Sana watched Nayeon turn into a tomato from neck up, with her giggles echoing through the tranquil woods.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl was struggling to carry all the baskets by herself. Nayeon grabbed the small basket on her right hand as she promptly followed Sana and retorted. “I- I won’t let you kill me on a Monday night anyway.” Nayeon cleared her throat and prayed that was enough to save her pride from getting flustered. “I have work.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stopped right by the doorway and chuckled, looking at Nayeon in pure hilarity of her reason. “Okay, miss career woman.” When Sana keyed the pass code in and he lights started to turn on as the door slowly opened, Nayeon couldn’t contain her gasp. So much for a creepy looking cabin, this place didn’t look like it was on the outside. “Welcome to my humble abode, I guess?” Humble. My ass.</p><hr/><p>Nayeon loudly scoffed as she leaned on the couch, hugging one of the throw pillows running her fingers against the adorable teal blue dear embroidery . “So, you brought me here, on a Monday night for an intimacy training?” They just finished eating their dinner after Sana made her a real good chicken kebab and some other dishes she couldn’t pronounce.</p><p> </p><p>Sana grinned widely and excitedly jumped into the couch with her. “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it. We are almost reaching a month since we ‘dated’ yet we know little to nothing about it each other. We can’t let your friends get more suspicious or we’ll have hard time selling this relationship to them.”</p><p>  </p><p>It’s actually odd seeing Sana so invested in their setup. Nayeon was certain she wasn’t gonna take this thing seriously when they talked about her stupid proposition. Well to be fair, Sana went out of her way and really fulfilled a stupid drunken promise because she’s bore and unemployed. She guessed it shouldn’t even be a shocker that Sana was taking this thing about them in utmost priority. She’d ride along with it this time, it’s because she wanted to not because she liked watching Sana having fun and she wanted to know more too. Nope.</p><p> </p><p>“Communication is a vital part of this arrangement. So we will just… talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana grabbed a blanket along with one of the coolers and pulled Nayeon with her. She brought them to the back part of the cabin near the mini greenhouse and set a blanket on the grassy ground. She rummaged through the cooler and shook a cold can of beer in the air. Nayeon giggled and opened the malted barley goodness sizzling as she slurped the bubbles escaping before taking a sip. “Ah, that tasted good.” Sana gently snatched the can from her and drank too.  </p><p> </p><p>They were just sitting on the ground, staring at the night sky in comfortable silence. The whole woods seemed to be the loudest for a whole minute. The crickets and cicadas were singing, screaming. The wind kissing the rustling leaves and the evening’s cold breeze was pleasing enough. “You’re so extra we could just do this in my apartment’s rooftop, you know.” Nayeon decided to break the silence after her third sip and Sana’s second.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah it’d be boring. The city is loud and obnoxious. Besides, I told you, this is my comfort space.” Sana looked up and lied down, sighing in satisfaction. Nayeon couldn’t help but feel that Sana was baring herself a little too much for her. Maybe showing hers too wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>She took a swig of the beer and stared ahead as well. <em>Here goes nothing. </em>“Jeongyeon and I knew each other since we were in college.” Nayeon risked a glance and saw Sana looking at her in this unreadable expression she’s not used to. Sana was not easy to read at all in fact, she gave away nothing. She’s talkative at the same time extremely secretive. Nayeon didn’t know but Sana seemed to be talking all the time except about herself.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe tonight’s going to change anything.</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys dated each other for that long?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we only dated two years ago.” Sana hummed and folded her arms behind her head. Nayeon played with the can’s pin, “It felt perfect the first couple months. I thought it was going to last but well, it showed me otherwise.” Nayeon looked up and sought for more stars for it seemed scarce with these clouds covering them. “One moment I couldn’t breath if she’s not there and the next thing I knew we couldn’t stand each other’s presence.” Her wry chuckle felt bitter than the beer’s aftertaste.</p><p> </p><p>She was waiting for Sana to talk as if it was her turn already. The latter didn’t utter a single word so far. For some reason, Sana was not even her chatty self today. They talked to each other all the time but why is it so hard for Sana to do a little chitchat about herself?</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon closed her eyes and turned to Sana, “What about you?” if she won’t speak then she’d have to make her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not exactly unemployed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana groaned when Nayeon slapped her left leg and glared at her. “Ouch, I’m not done talking!” She playfully glared back and smiled at herself. Wow, her grandfather was really right, she’s the least responsible among his heiresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess. You are a rightful heiress of some really huge company? Tss, cliche.” Sana scoffed and smirked. “Oh yes but it’s true,” Her right hand reached for the skies above and exhaled audibly. Nayeon couldn’t hide her shock but things just made sense in that matter. The way Sana just spend money so easily. It makes absolute sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and it’s suffocating so I went to have some breather.” Nayeon drank the whole can on her own and crumpled it down. “That’s why I was at the beach. Then I met you.” Sana cackled at the memory and shook her head. “And I must say, you are a fresh breathe of air I actually needed.” Nayeon stopped playing with the distorted can and looked at Sana only to meet her fond gaze at her. Sana’s eyes were probably the most readable thing about her. Her gestures seemed to be free but it’s controlled and calculated Nayeon couldn’t describe it but Sana eyes were pure and true. They hold a thousands of emotions Sana wouldn’t even show anyone as she masked them with joy and giggles. Don’t get Nayeon wrong Sana is a walking ball of sunshine, that’s just who she is but moments like this, Sana was at her defenseless mode and Nayeon could see it in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But I guess I’m wrong, I think you’re a fart rather than a fresh air now.” And yes, she also knew how to ruin good moments like this one. So much for the not chatty Sana several paragraphs back.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to consume all the beverage Sana stuffed in her cooler as they talked about each other’s fears, likes, dislikes, favorite color, favorite movie, the movie they couldn’t forget, the movie they regret watching, their music playlist, the artist they gate keep, Sana’s favorite book, Nayeon’s favorite album, Sana’s favorite country she visited, Nayeon’s baby pictures, their high school memories, their struggles, their worst nightmares, the worst pizza they ever tasted, the best gong cha flavor. They talked about random things. The wide spectrum of their selves. The shallow waters of who are they really. It’s an introduction of each one. Nayeon sure woke up with mosquito bites on her arms but at least she woke up in the enclosure of thick blankets without Sana’s warm hugs.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon arrived late at work on the following day and it was Sana’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>Who in their right mind would set a training like that on a Monday? Only Minatozaki Sana. What kind of working adult would drink all night and talk about their lives? Only Sana. And why wouldn’t she set an alarm? Because apparently, she’s not working. Well, not everyone is a rich heiress who can just laze around all day! Nayeon berated with Sana the past thirty minutes she’s taking a bath, drying her hair and changing her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did we even go there anyway?” Nayeon nagged as Sana drove as fast as she could. The way she’s at ease beating the red lights and swerving lanes, should Nayeon be alarmed? Nah, she had to fix her hair fast and put at least some light make up.</p><p> </p><p>Sana was not able to beat the ninth stop light this time and turned to Nayeon, glaring. “It’s an intimacy training, <strong><b>babe. </b></strong>Open communication is a key to a perfect relationship! If you want to get revenge from Jeongyeon put some effort at least, no slacking off!” She  quickly stepped on the gas the moment lights turned green. They were probably running at 80 when the city’s limit is only 40. <em>We are so fucked, tickets will arrive on your penthouse soon, Sana.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Besides, at least now I know you cried over Toy story.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Sana swerved again throwing her towards the door, her head bumping the window in a low thud. Nayeon gave up, Sana wouldn’t listen to her if she’d scold her. Maybe letting her come to her senses on her own would be good. <em>“</em>Please stay in your lane for a minute I’m putting an eyeliner and I don’t wanna go blind.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s sudden silence and the car slowing to the city’s allowed speed limit made Nayeon stop applying makeup on her left eye. Sana seemed to be thinking of something deeply, If not then she’s spacing out in the middle of driving. Nayeon snapped her fingers in front of her and she flinched, suddenly swerving on the opposite lane. “What are you doing?!” Nayeon helped her steer the car quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck- Woah!” They managed to return to their lane. Nayeon leaned back to her seat and glared at the girl who’s scrunched up behind the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull over.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“I said, pullover.”</p><p> </p><p>The car stopped a few blocks before her workplace. Sana was just looking straight ahead, tapping on the steering wheel. Nayeon finished her left eye and turned to Sana. “Okay, now talk.” Sana refused to say anything. “You were clearly thinking of something. We almost crashed when you missed that truck for a few inches. Talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The other girl exhaled loudly and turned away. “Maybe you don’t need me after all, have you thought about that?” <em>Is Sana chickening out? Is that it?!</em> She crossed her arms and glared at Sana, the girl completely turned her back on her! “So what are you throwing me under bus?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana gripped on the steering wheel tightly before finally facing Nayeon. “It just hit me hard. Maybe you two just need to talk and make up.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon held Sana’s serious gaze for a few seconds before throwing her head back and burst into giggles. “Oh, so you want Jeongyeon to have intimacy training too?” Sana grunted and moved the gear, ignoring Nayeon’s jeers. “That wasn’t funny.” Oh, Nayeon loved seeing her huff and puff those plump cheeks and the way she pout her lips. They arrived in her building. Sana wasn’t talking, she’s not even looking at her, she crossed her arms and looked away. Before getting out, Nayeon gave Sana a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Sana scoffed and slightly turned to her, “Fine, I accept this type of apology.” God, she really knew how to ruin a mood. Nayeon shook her head and pushed the door open. She’s already five steps away from her when Sana rolled the window down and called her. “Should I throw baby fits often then?” Nayeon didn’t give her an answer and just continued walking with a smile plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Sana was about to leave when someone knocked on her window and she saw the last person she’d want to see today. She may have wrapped herself in a disguise: bucket hat covering half of her face, a set of thick spectacles and a mask. Sana rolled her eyes when the source of her ruined morning pulled down her mask and gave her shit eating grin. “Good morning, onee-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu has long legs so she managed to walk around and get inside in less than ten steps. Sana took a very deep sigh before driving away. She didn’t spoke a word to her despite the boring holes she’s giving Sana could feel through her peripherals. “Well, I guess you’re giving me a silent treatment.” Tzuyu waved the brown envelope she been holding all this time and flashed the dimpled smile that everyone in the idol industry fell in love with.</p><p> </p><p>They used to be mistaken as twins when they were young, even during the parties at the manor, the visitors often get confused with the two of them. The uncanny features: tall figure, even hair length and the similarly sculpted profiles they inherited from their father, sure it was a bit difficult to distinguish which is which of the two. Tzuyu was the fruit of her father’s infidelity on her mother after having an illicit affair with an investor from Taiwan for their supposed merger but oh boy her father brought home a baby with it. Sana harbored no anger nor despised her younger sister after hearing the extra branch growing in their family tree. They’ve maintained a good relationship although she couldn’t promise to say the same with their mothers.</p><p> </p><p>Sana loves her sister but christ, whenever she appears like this, it was never a good news. Tzuyu may appear as shy, soft-hearted, innocent baby in the eyes of everybody else but Sana knew what this kid really is. “I’m not talking to you because I know it’s never a good news. You’re as bad as a thunderstorm hitting on a forecast sunny day.”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived on her building and immediately parked her car, leaving Tzuyu still scrambling inside. “Hey!” Sana continued walking ahead, ignoring the tall, lanky, suspiciously covered lady behind her. Tzuyu was able to catch up and hissed beside her. “Why, something’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu lowered her glasses and looked around them. “Are you crazy? What if someone recognizes me? It’s my day off today I need to rest, not sign autographs!” Sana shrugged and waited on the queue along with the other five. She could feel Tzuyu getting antsy. No matter how hard she guised herself, she just stands out. Especially with her Leon cosplay, people would surely look at her. Tzuyu dyed her hair slightly orange-y too. Tzuyu liked to play match with everything from outfits to hair just to confuse everyone. But with her sister’s popularity, Sana would say maybe they didn’t look the same after all, no one had ever asked for her autograph for the past years.</p><p> </p><p> Tzuyu groaned and quickly peeled off her jacket and bucket hat in trailing mess and tossed the envelope on the table then crashed onto the couch face first. Sana grabbed the envelope and saw pictures of her and Nayeon. “Oh my god, did you have me tailed!?”</p><p> </p><p>She sat upright quickly and pulled the photos away from Sana. “That’s not what you’re supposed to see first!” She pulled a small golden envelope and sighed. “Grandpa wants a a simple Friday night dinner with the family.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana opened the invitation and rolled her eyes. “What if I say no?” Tzuyu smiled evilly and threw the photos one by one. “Holding hands while walking, kissing on the cheeks, picking up and driving her to work, forehead kisses- you know that’s so vanilla what the heck?” Sana coughed and hid her flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>Sana gathered herself and schooled a neutral expression. <em>THINK! So she’s blackmailing me. </em>What a classic tactic Tzuyu learned from the Minatozakis. Sana scoffed and picked the forehead kiss one. “You think you can blackmail me with this? Are you nuts?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu fixed her posture and sat like a <em>proper lady</em>. “Nope. I’m just reminding you they have eyes everywhere if they want to.” Sana threw the photo at her. <em>God, I want to keep that, I’ll steal that later. </em>Tzuyu easily dodged and raised her brow. “Is that a yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stood and went to the kitchen. “No.” Tzuyu whined and kicked the coffee table. She opened the cupboard and prepared two mugs while she brew the beans. Tzuyu followed her in the kitchen and sat by the counter. “Aw come on! Grandpa’s gonna come for my ass if you won’t come okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Come to think of it, it’s been years since she last saw her grandfather. Not that she hated him or anything but the main Minatozaki house was suffocating and it’s the manifestation of her greatest fear; the cage she had been trying to escape her whole life. Not that she’s completely free now, the chains were just made longer but she’s still held captive.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu groaned and slammed the marble counter. “You’re forcing me to use my trump card.” The coffee is done, Sana poured some on their mugs and slipped it to Tzuyu. She sipped loudly mockingly asked, “Really? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling dad you’re not coming in the office!”</p><p>“But I always go to-”</p><p>“Lies! The reason why I had to have you followed because you’re not there!” Well, to be fair, she just show up at the office to sign some papers and attend important meetings after that, she’s off wandering around the city or pestering Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister’s now looming over her, clenching her fists and all flushed, trying her very best not to cry. Sana couldn’t help but burst into laughs. “Pffft. HAHAHAHAHA. Fine, fine. I’ll go just don’t cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crying!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu may act tough and manipulative but she’s still the same crybaby Sana knew since they were a child. Maybe her whole idol persona was right after all: Tzuyu is soft-hearted, innocent baby in the eyes of everybody else but she’s definitely not shy at all. She whines a lot and needed to be taken care of. A lot. Though she might appear independent, Tzuyu yearns to be babied. And they both know she would never admit that to Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“We are riding Myoui Corp jet so you better arrive on time. Mina hates tardy people.” Tzuyu sipped the bitter coffee and winced. “Do you have bread in here?” Maybe it’s because Sana would never reject any request from her sister, and her grandfather knew about it. He always do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Contract: Null and Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Woah, woah. Hold on.” Sana froze mid sentence, her mouth curving into a pout. “You’re telling me you signed a bogus contract and honored it, with just random scribbles? That’s not even a contract what the hell?”</p><p>Mina’s really something else. “You are more worried on the contract’s validity than the fact that I’m fake dating someone!?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana wished this meeting to end already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s spinning the fountain pen on her right hand while gently tapping on the papers with her left hand. The unease she’s feeling right now was eating her alive. All these old men in tuxedos surrounded her, making her sick. They tend to belittle women in this world as if they didn’t matter and couldn’t contribute much, with the olden belief that women should just stay at home and be one of their trophies. God, she missed the times where these idiots die in war. She glared at the board member adjacent to her who offered her a blind date with his son thirty minutes ago, who apparently was a lawyer on a firm he owned. “It’ll be good if he marries one of you heiresses, eh? It will be a shame to let the whole company ran solely by any of you two.” he said while glancing at Mina’s empty chair at the center of the extremely long table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana checked her watch for the nth time and emptily stared at the charts and graphs flashed on the screen. The presenter’s voice is drowning in the background as a background noise of the suffocating static sound of boredom. Her eyelids were getting heavy. God, how Mina could stand doing this every day, dealing with all these company stuff while simultaneously putting these men on their lowly places? She looked at her cousin who was seriously reading the papers before her, while looking up to check the screen. Sana internally sighed and read the papers as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be a long day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mina was staring at her wide ass window with both hands behind her when Sana entered her office. She had a hard time shrugging off old men setting up their sons to her. Maybe if they offered their daughters, Sana would think about it. She hated being treated like this, that's why she tried to avoid it. These cretins couldn’t come close to Mina for she would definitely flip them off without even batting an eye. She’s intimidating and they know it. She’s powerful and they feared her. Ugh, why did Sana had to be the approachable one? Times like this she wished Tzuyu wasn’t a hidden Minatozaki heiress after all. The perks that idiot enjoys… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that blind date.” Mina calmly uttered, side eyeing her cousin when Sana groaned and sat on the leather couch, squeaking against it to find a comfortable position. Sometimes Sana wished her grandfather stuck with the Minatozaki’s century old rule of having just one child per family whether it’s a boy or a girl, it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still hate your mom for letting my dad live, if he just died from drowning I wouldn’t be even here to begin with.” Sana grumbled, earning a chuckle from Mina. Minatozakis  believed that having a sole heir was better because the inheritance won’t be messy at all. But that’s also why they were elusive: With just one heir, it’s more risky. The last time they had a mishap was with their grandfather himself, he had a twin. But the twin brother mysteriously drowned in the pool. Sana didn’t have to ask because she knew he’s a little too competitive sometimes. Besides, it was not the first time in their family, so don’t bother asking about her family’s morality. The company was more important than everything. Inheriting it all meant you won and became powerful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well in their case, her grandfather might have a gene of producing twins after all, and gave birth to another set of twins: Sana’s father and Mina’s mother. Their family tree got messier when her father knocked up Tzuyu’s mom but Sana was glad no one mysteriously fell in the pool… yet, perhaps. But rest assured, it’s definitely not gonna be Sana.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina’s clicking heels pulled Sana back as she walked to her table to call for her secretary. She sat on the couch with her and waited for their tea to arrive. “Tzuyu told me you’re coming this Friday.” That godforsaken dinner in about two days. Everyone just dreadfully reminded her every day that she had to deal with her family for a few hours again. Tzuyu never failed to message her every morning and before she went to bed. And that golden envelope sitting on her coffee table was hard not to miss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tea arrived with its jasmine essence wafting throughout Mina’s modernly sleek office, the cups clanking as they were being served. Sana inhaled the tea’s calming scent and took a small sip. “Yes, I am coming so stop. I’ve had enough with PSAs.” Mina’s excited giggles just irritated Sana further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell your girlfriend you’re away the whole weekend?” Sana sputtered her tea and quickly turned to Mina with her eyes wide open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did she know about Nayeon?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mina smirked and continued sipping her tea. Before she could pose the question, everything clicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tzuyu, that little shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana grabbed the box of tissue on the table and wiped herself clean. “For the record, we are not dating.” Mina snorted and covered her mouth, laughing in a very “lady-like” way. She settled her cup on the table, looking at Sana incredulously. The way her cousin stares made Sana uneasy, she shifted on her seat and cleared her throat. God, it must be the cream. “Those photos say otherwise. They really captured your eyes, and we both know,” Mina scooted closer and swirled her teaspoon right in front of her eyes. “these honey orbs don’t lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there’s one thing Sana’s absolutely scared of, it’s Mina. As much as she adored this girl she’s just too sharp. She notices things, figures them out and uses them against you. This is why Sana couldn’t really lie to her. THAT’S why she’s not supposed to know about Nayeon because she’d start asking and Sana HAS to answer. If she didn’t know, she wouldn’t ask. It’s not lying, it’s keeping secret and those were two different things. But now, Sana had no choice but to tell Mina everything or she won’t be going anywhere this Friday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It’s a two-way thing they have for each other. Mina was not much of a talker since they were young. She’s not really a people person but Sana </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> is. She would help Mina tread through those parties smoothly. On the other hand, Sana tends to get in trouble a lot because one: she’s a people person, and two: she doesn’t know how to say no. She couldn’t. she’s too kind. At least she used to be. And it was Mina’s job to clean her mess. Some important kid that Mina’s mom pushed her to talk to at one of the big parties? Sana’s there to save her ass. The possibility of Sana spilling OJ on the host’s rare leather shoes? Mina’s there to stop it from happening. They have a special bond. It’s a pact. An oath. A vow to always have each other's ass. Besides, no one hides something from Myoui Mina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Sana naturally spilled the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah. Hold on.” Sana froze mid sentence, her mouth curving into a pout (she does whenever she speaks.) “You’re telling me you signed a bogus contract and honored it, with just random scribbles? That’s not even a contract what the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina’s really something else. “You are more worried on the contract’s validity than the fact that I’m fake dating someone!?” Sana’s voice slowly raised in every word she uttered. Mina is so smart and a dumb ass at the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong. I’m concerned about the fact that you are going in great lengths for this relationship to work as if it’s something permanent rather than a one time thing.” Sana might have to take back her last statement. Mina’s glaring at her and sighed when Sana doesn’t speak. “Did you two even establish a time frame? When will this stupid contract end?” Like a fish out of the waters, Sana tried to speak but she just couldn’t think of an excuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even think that far. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“See? You are so fucked, Satang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina cursed. MINA CURSED. This is a bad sign. “W-what do you mean bad?” Mina stood up and fixed the creases on her suit. Mina really looked regal and intimidating but all Sana could think of was Mina in her adorable form: in penguin pajamas, with her penguin fluffy slippers and penguin pillows. If anyone who knew her from the office would see her, they wouldn’t think they were the same person. “I need to go. Please tell your not girlfriend we are away for the whole weekend. I need you to focus on the whole Friday night dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That dratted Friday night dinner.   </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna keep on pacing right there murmuring or are we going home now?” Nayeon was amused watching Sana pacing outside her building, and shockingly, she didn’t change her car this time. She was looking down, brows almost meeting forming a cute little frown as she walked in circles, muttering some words with both of her hands tangled behind her. She had never seen Sana this serious. Sana turned to her, immediately beaming. Well, that’s a Sana she’s familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon watched Sana impatiently tapping the steering wheel the whole ride. She kept on glancing at her side, contemplating about something. They’re stuck in the five pm rush anyway. “Just tell me whatever is that, Sana.” She rolled her eyes. Sana gasped, eyes quivering. “I- I just I won’t be picking you up this Friday…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The traffic moved a little so Sana drove forward, anxiously side eyeing her. “That’s it?” Why was she being nervous about it then? That’s no big deal. “I won’t be home the whole weekend too. Family stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s okay. I thought it’s something serious. Hahaha.” Nayeon saw Sana grip on the wheel tightly, the sigh. “I have something else to say too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana took a deep breath, “When are we ending this? I- I mean, I don’t mind us going too long or too short, I’m not demanding or anything. You know the contract itself was not clear on our length of relation I just think, you know, when will this contract last and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah. Try to talk slowly, Sana. Why are you rapping?” Nayeon chuckled. Sana looked so stressed, driving a few meters forward. Was she thinking about that this whole time? Come to think of it, Nayeon hadn’t set the time to end their arrangement. Maybe she’s enjoying this a little too much. Sana closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. “I’m- never mind, let’s just have dinner at home okay?” Sana smiled at her widely again, holding her left hand in a quick, gentle squeeze, before looking at the road again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, they’re all tangled up under the thick blankets, sprawled on the couch. Nayeon noticed two suitcases on the far side of the living room, Sana was falling asleep on her stomach while Nayeon played with her hair. “Are those suitcases for your family visit?” All she got was a sleepy hum and Sana stirring she could get a good look of Nayeon’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Nayeon squeezed her cheeks. “Why wouldn’t I?” Sana lied down and rubbed her sore cheek. “I don’t know, you’ll probably miss me so much- AW!” Nayeon pinched her cheek once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all planning for another Friday getaway. Momo wanted to go to the tent sundae bar they all loved and ushered everyone before it got packed by the time the sun had set. “Sana’s not picking you up again?” Jihyo asked Nayeon when she voluntarily let Momo drag her away. “No, she’s visiting her parents this weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo just nodded and cleared her desk. Momo was now nagging at Chaeyoung and Dahyun who were  busy typing on their phones, talking in hush. “What are you guys doing? Let’s go! Where’s Jeong by the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Tzuyu just dyed her hair?” Dahyun squinted and zoomed in her phone. Jihyo and Nayeon peeked and saw Chaeyoung rapidly tweeting. Ah yes, these two were still into idols and apparently their fave dyed her hair?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung locked her phone and grabbed Dahyun’s phone, examining the fansite photo. “She’s alone, is that an official schedule?” Dahyun shrugged. Jeongyeon finally arrived and Momo pushed all of them towards the elevator doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange suits Tzuyu.” Dahyun sighed while admiring every preview, Chaeyoung was peeking beside her. “You know that reminds me…” She hummed and scratched her head. “What is it… AH!” The elevator dinged and opened. Chaeyoung stomped her feet and widely stared at everyone already inside the elevator, with Jeongyeon holding the doors’ button. “Are you coming in or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung slapped her knee and pointed at Nayeon. “Your girlfriend reminds me so much of Tzuyu!” Dahyun gasped and zoomed at the blurry photos. “Oh my god, you’re right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others just rolled their eyes and Jeongyeon released the button, almost leaving Chaeyoung behind. Momo nudged Nayeon and teasingly wiggled her brows. “Apparently, your girlfriend is a celebrity.” Jihyo shook her head. “Remember when these two chased a complete stranger because they thought it was that famous idol Elkie and almost got a police record for harassment? Yeah don’t take them seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they were talking about Sana, Nayeon checked her phone for a message but Sana hadn’t sent her any the whole day. Maybe she’s a little busy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, to say Sana’s a little busy was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a disaster at the airport. For some unknown reason, Tzuyu’s little private schedule was leaked and there are tons. TONS. of paps surrounding the airport by the time they arrived. Tzuyu must be so used to this that she had seen it coming and rode the other van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were able to make it past the paps, the last thing they all wanted was to be seen with Tzuyu in those fansite pictures.  They have been waiting inside the jet for almost half an hour now, what’s taking Tzuyu too long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a loud thud and Tzuyu melted into the comfy seat. It must be exhausting reading through that crazy crowd.  Mina eyed her briefly who was silently sipping her wine while reading some company reports. This girl never rests.  “Did you just bring your work here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina ignored her. “Let’s go?” Mina called her secretary and the pilot started to speak whatever that was and as the plane started to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu was taking some pictures while they were up in the air. “What are you doing?” Sana asked while Tzuyu was struggling to find a perfect angle. “I want to post something on instagram. Just to tease everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana grabbed her phone and chuckled, “Just pose there and let me do the work.” they tried various poses and angles. Mina was silently judging across them. “Wait,” Tzuyu called for the attendant and asked for more martini. “Let’s pose like we’re toasting okay, just show your hand or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana held the phone on her right hand while she held the martini on her left. Mina crossed her arms. “Won’t that just spark groundless rumors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu shrugged. “Whatever. I want to give my manager a headache. Whoever leaked the info that I am flying today must be someone from the team.” Tzuyu continued posing and Sana snapped about a hundred pics already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll post this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they landed, the car was already outside and a bunch of men in suits waited for them. The chauffeur was standing beside the shiny black limo, bowing deeply as he greeted them. “Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah it’s real, they are back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back home was quick, Sana wished it was longer so she could agonize over and over the thought of being back in the cage, their butler called it home. This large traditional Japanese house their family boasts with tons of unoccupied rooms filled with whatever their grandfather collected. The way everyone who visited this house was fascinated by its beauty and grandeur or were in awe by their grandfather’s wide range of swords. Don’t ask her about it; she rarely listened when they were taught about these things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather is waiting at the music room. Please-” Sana didn’t wait for him to finish talking and walked ahead. “Yeah, change our clothes? It’s already prepared in our rooms? We know the drill, Tanaka.” Sana scoffed and waved her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina rolled her eyes and thanked their ever patient butler. “Thanks, Tanaka!” Tzuyu beamed at the old man as she followed her sister.  </span>
  <span>Don’t get Sana wrong, she loves wearing yukata. She might take pictures with Tzuyu later but it greatly reminds her of the childhood she really hated. These floors who absorbed so much tears and these sliding doors heard all her sobs and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. Japanese people know how to sew comfortable clothes, eh?” Tzuyu snuck into her room and checked herself on Sana’s mirror. Twirling around and fixing her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked around the house with Tzuyu fawning over the embroidery of her clothes. “It’s been a while since we wore these!” They walked past the entrance of the garden. Sana remembered reading poems there with Mina, well she hated it for she couldn’t memorize them as fast as Mina.  They could hear the faint sound of koto on the right side of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka cleared his throat and knocked three times before coming in and announced their arrival.  “Your granddaughters are here, Master.” Mina wordlessly bowed and they quickly followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few minutes was scary. The old man was not talking as the four of them sat still while the tea was being served.  Only the sound of the tea being poured and the water streaming from the garden’s manmade pond engulfed the whole room before the butler left and slid the door shut. Their grandfather cleared his throat and took a sip of the tea. Tzuyu’s eyes were wandering on the three of them, waiting for someone to break the silence -that’s definitely not going to be her- when he put down his cup, the three of them started sipping theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the company fairing, Mina?” Mina sipped a little and replied. “It’s doing well, grandpa.” He nodded and cleared his throat again. He eyed Tzuyu next and thank god she didn’t choke on her tea. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu beamed at him and set her cup silently. “Well, I’ve been doing well, Grandpa.” He nodded once again and looked away. “I’ve seen your shows on the television.” Almost snapping her neck, she excitedly replied, “Really?!” earning an elbow from Sana and a warning eye. “I mean, *coughs*, that’s good to hear, grandpa. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you can dance and sing well.” Tzuyu thanked him again and drank her tea sheepishly. Sana was crossing her toes and fingers, not touching her tea anymore. Waiting for her grandfather to finally acknowledge her presence was scarer than presenting in front of investors. Suddenly this yukata felt so itchy, like it's slowly choking her whole body. The room felt like the walls were closing in; she couldn’t breathe, as if every corner were about to meet in the middle of the room, leaving no space for her to wriggle herself out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Her grandpa pointedly eyes her, “Haven’t visited home for years.” Sana sighed and looked at her hands carefully lain on her lap. “Yes, for more than five years I believe, grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina poured more tea for him. “Then play the koto for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana hadn’t played since she moved out of this house. There was silence, only the sound of the stream from the man-made pond and the bamboo fountain hitting the stone after it got filled with water making Sana jolt in her seat and met her grandfather’s eyes, patiently waiting for her to stand and play the koto behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best player among you three, play it for me, Sana.” Her grandfather encouraged her, pushing the picks beside her cup. Alright maybe playing a song or two wouldn’t be so bad.  “Fine. But your protege has been long rusty, grandpa.” Sana sighed and wore the pick begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grandfather did something very odd. It’s so out of his character that even Tanaka froze mid air in refilling the teapot. Her grandfather laughed. Loudly. Heartily. Even slapped his thigh and gasped for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu awkwardly laughed with him too, widening her eyes on Mina to laugh along with them. Sana shook her head and just sat in front of the koto and started playing the song her hands could remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they continued to drink tea in silence. Just listening to Sana play the koto her grandfather had been taking care of for years. It’s his favorite one among the other kotos they have in this house. It was something about their great grandfather won through a gamble or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s hand might  have remembered more than she thought that they were already on the fifth song and she’s already so immersed in playing it when her grandfather decided to break the silence again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only have a few months left they said,” Sana might have plucked the string so hard it gave a resonating, out of tune shriek, Mina’s cup was on the floor now, the tea was all over the tatami, and Tzuyu was gaping at their grandfather. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait:)</p><p>i'm @toosoftstan on twt :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Freaky Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>They went karaoke this time and completely missed the fact that none of her friends could control alcohol nor resisting to touch the microphone and own the stage (couch). Nayeon had several glasses now, some of the soju bottles were strew all over the floor, Momo was now using her third probably fourth can of beer as a makeshift mic, trying to reach the whistle of Mariah Carey while Jihyo belted out a whistle that ringed everyone’s ear in an unhealthy way. Jihyo rubbed her own ear too, tapping the mic then throwing it away, “Tss. Call that guy from the front desk and tell him their mic is broken!” The ‘broken mic hit Chaeyoung’s head and it gave painful feedback that got everyone in the room screaming for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon grabbed the mic and switched it off. Dahyun was actually glaring at the screen, holding the remote controller. “Hey, guys? Why is this bitch challenging me to a dance battle?” Dahyun raised the remote and was about to throw it at the screen, thank god, Jihyo was quick enough to pull Dahyun away. Nayeon sighed and stood, but the floor was spinning. she slumped back into the couch, crashing on someone’s lap. She turned to face the table, Chaeyoung was now crawling underneath, looking for her phone. Nayeon could see her checking instagram but her spinning vision was not helping. “Dahyunnie! Our Tzuyu posted on instagram!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the air getting knocked out of her when Jihyo threw Dahyun at the couch with her. “What the heck?” Nayeon groaned and touched her left tit Dahyun accidentally elbowed. Dahyun growled as she squinted on her glaring bright phone. Nayeon squints too. “Dahyun, lower the brightness, dammit.” She complied wordlessly and scrolled through her phone. Nayeon, as a busy body she is, leaned in and checked with Dahyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like clockwork, the two idiots sobered up, Chaeyoung hitting her head under the table, Dahyun hitting Nayeon’s abdomen when she sat up right. “Ohof!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tzuyu’s is with someone!?” Chaeyoung scooted with Nayeon and Dahyun, comparing their phones. Which made no sense because they were stalking the same instagram anyway. Nayeon coughed and sat up too, grabbing Dahyun’s phone. “Just what is so big about this that you had to elbow me twice?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Nayeon swiped through the five photos she posted. Those nails were familiar to her. The tiny flowers and glittery nails, there would be no mistake, it’s Sana’s hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what the heck is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo groaned and grabbed the microphone. “Who cares about that! Jihyo, let’s sing!” Nayeon couldn’t hear anything. She just sat there, holding the phone staring at its bright screen emptily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun pulled her phone back, with Nayeon still confused, she didn’t have the will to fight for it anyway. She watched the two tweeting and discussed it seriously. Chaeyoung zoomed into the picture and brought the screen close to her face. “Haaa? People on twitter are zooming in on the glass of martini to see its reflection. Weirdos!” Only to see Dahyun was also doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun! What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon felt like all the alcohol she drank and everything she ate today were rising up in her throat. She excused herself and left the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, maybe Sana’s not the only one with that nail art. That is possible right? Or- or maybe they just happen to be in the same flight and Tzuyu, a famous celebrity, asked her to take pictures and drink martini with her? That’s possible too right? Is Sana cheating on her? Well, to be fair, they are not even dating for real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon ruffled her hair and groaned. They didn’t even establish in the contract that Sana is not allowed to date other people! ARGH! And that Tzuyu is so pretty. “I feel like throwing up.” She sighed and pushed the door of the comfort room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water continued to splash on the sink after Nayeon washed her face and was now staring at her own reflection. She couldn’t even bother to close it or notice how it almost spilt over already. This situation she’s right in, it’s odd. She felt like she had been stabbed in the back but it was not wrong. Sana could do anything she wants. They are not dating for real, what’s stopping her from dating and flying around with some hot idol? She held on the sink tight and closed her eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop wasting water.” Nayeon gasped and opened her eyes. Jeongyeon was too close, she turned the tap off andeyed Nayeon sternly. She had this look: the serious stance, folded arms and a serious stare that Nayeon couldn’t resist but she looked away. “Sorry.” She pulled rolls of paper towels to avoid Jeongyeon  but she remained on her spot still eyeing Nayeon.  “What’s up with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped drying her hands and tensed visibly. “N-nothing.” She continued wiping her hands and turned. Jeongyeon looked at her as if she’s trying to see something, reading her. Nayeon walked past her and was about to leave when the other girl spoke, “You know you rarely talk about your girlfriend,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stopped and slightly faced Jeongyeon. “It’s as if you’re not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off my back, Jeong.” Nayeon sneered before slamming the bathroom door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is just awful! Nayeon was always in constant fear of getting caught fake dating some rich girl she saw at the beach, now this rich girlfriend apparently cheated on her and dated a really hot popular idol, and now, in an even unfortunate situation, it might not be Jihyo who had caught on in this mini Nayeon redemption spectacle but it’s Jeongyeon. ARGH, couldn’t things get any worse than this?! She angrily pulled out her phone and typed Sana a short message. “WE’LL TALK WHEN YOU GET HOME. CALL ME.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo suddenly burst out of their room, hugging a bunch of snacks with her, “Dahyun punched Jihyo on the face, she punched Jihyo!” Momo was shaking and sweating, she was struggling to stand and run properly and stumbled upon Nayeon. “Let’s get out of her, Nayeonie.” She screamed and ran for her life. Yep, this must be the worse she was asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back here, KIM DAHYUN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday morning arrived and Nayeon couldn’t appreciate it, not when she was trying to battle a terrible, terrible headache. The way the sun hits through her curtains, piercing her eyes, hurting her brain. It throbbed in each step she took. She aided herself some aspirin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning coffee didn’t taste bitter enough. Not when she turned on her TV she saw a thirty-second advertisement of that Tzuyu playing with a puppy to endorse some sports drink. Or the first thing popped out of the entertainment news approximately two minutes later was about her donating to an animal shelter. Not when she opened her social media, she was immediately ambushed with photos of her, courtesy of Chaeyoung and Dahyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And no </span>
  <em>
    <span>hi </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello, I’m flying somewhere cheating on you with my way hotter, kind-hearted girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>text from Sana. Her own text from last night stared back at her, mocking, laughing, and gloating over her ruined morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided to go shopping the very afternoon, to clear up her mind and to fill up her empty fridge. That was when she realized how small her world was. Tzuyu was on the digital billboards, her music was blasting throughout the mall, she’s on the freaking packaging of a fruit drink. She’s got Nayeon surrounded, like a constant reminder of how insignificant she was to the world </span>
  <span>to Sana</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo was with her, helping her buy groceries. “Ugh, I’m thirsty.” She was about to pick that stupid orange drink with Tzuyu smiling on the label, holding a bottle herself. “Don’t drink that. Pick something else.” Nayeon didn’t wait for Jihyo’s protest and proceeded to the counter, holding a bottle of soda instead. She would never drink orange juice again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you today?” Jihyo asked on their way home. It was because she just switched the radio station, and boy, was it hard for these stations to not play any of her songs? Nayeon brooded and harrumphed instead of replying.  She sneaked a glimpse on her phone and no text from Sana. That little-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo chuckled and shrugged. “I see.” Nayeon turned to her, frowning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You see</span>
  </em>
  <span> what?” Her friend only laughed harder and fully faced her when the light turned red. “You’re a little whiny and annoying today because Sana hasn’t texted you ever since she went to visit home.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nailed it. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Nayeon turned beet red. God, Jihyo made her sound like a stupid, clingy girlfriend, and SHE’S NOT LIKE THAT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that girlfriend of yours is truly mysterious.” Jihyo shifted the gear and the car started to move. Nayeon gulped and stared at the lamp posts and sidewalk instead. She was not liking this conversation at all. “Y-yeah?” Suddenly the a/c was too cold but she was sweating bullets. “Hmm. It’s like she shares too much on social media and I still know little about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, Jihyo’s stalked her?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- are you stalking my girlfriend?!” Jihyo raised her brows as if to reply ‘why wouldn’t I?’ Nayeon feigned possessiveness. It’s not that hard. “Just make sure you’re not making anything weird,” she cleared her throat and slumped on her seat. “funny business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I even googled her and nothing came up.” Nayeon was not able to hide her horror this time. “YOU WHAT?!” Jihyo nonchalantly shrugged. “Well, Jeong pointed it too,” Nayeon chuckled mockingly, “Oh, JEONGYEON. Huh? Shocker.” Jihyo ignored her deadpans. “Yes, she pointed out that even you, it seemed like you know little about your gf.” Nayeon was glaring at the sidewalk now, some poor pedestrian might suddenly die on the spot. god, she’s gonna get cornered she needed a quick comeback or else… Jihyo’s quick to read room too.  “Ha! As if I’d like talking about my girlfriend in front of my ex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo slowed and parked. They arrived already. She seriously stared at Nayeon. “With the way you’re acting, I am actually thinking you still like Jeongyeon after all.” Nayeon angrily faced her, defensively punching Jihyo’s shoulder. “Y-You idiot! stop saying crappy things!” She grabbed her groceries and slammed the door shut. No way. UGH, the thought angered her. Did Jeongyeon just discuss that with Jihyo because she thinks Nayeon still likes her, the nerve. “Argh!” It was infuriating her. Everything was making her angry today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright she spent the whole Sunday googling Sana herself. AND Jihyo was right, nothing came up. Even her surname, it was considered rare as hell she barely saw information about people who got the same surname. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knew Sana was sketchy as hell but didn't even bother to ask her, Sana’s good at evading questions too. And she didn’t think she had to google her either. Come to think of it, Jihyo was a complete weirdo, she was no different to Dahyun and Chaeyoung at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was not weird for not knowing anything about Sana at all.  In her defense, it was not weird for her not to really search things up about Sana right? She did say she’s from an affluent family, won’t that mean at least information about their business would be available. Or the fact that Sana’s an heiress, at least anything about her should be here, floating around somewhere.  Nayeon sighed and threw her phone aside. “It’s useless. Why am I searching her up anyway?” She groaned and screamed her frustrations onto her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still scoured the internet anyway. Only to find nothing. “That stupid, spoiled rich kid!” Nayeon was now beating the fluffiness out of her pillow. Punching it hard.  Before hugging it tight until she had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon was angrily typing, scaring Dahyun and Chaeyoung away. Momo was risking a glance every now and then but she didn’t bother acknowledging the looming bad aura she had brought in the office with her. Jihyo only shrugged and told the midgets to just leave her alone today because she probably ‘missed Sana’ and for some reason, Nayeon pressed the spacebar a little too much that it got stuck and won’t function anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARGH! Like this day couldn’t get any worse!” Nayeon groaned and pulled her hair before ruffling it herself. Chaeyoung gulped and timidly scolded her, “Y-you shouldn’t say stuff like that if you don’t want bad things to actually happen, unnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the little demon was right. The whole lunch they were marvelling at Tzuyu’s airport photos. Apparently she went to Japan over the weekend (with her GIRLFRIEND, but she cannot tell her friends that.) and now was back to continue her schedule. “Ha? That means it was not a schedule? did she take a quick vacation alone?” Dahyun chewed on her chopstick, pondering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alone? Wasn’t she with something during that flight?” Chaeyoung argued. Momo frowned and  slurped the hot noodles. “Chaeyoung, I think you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone, </span>
  </em>
  <span> not </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chaeyoung grumbled incoherent words, Nayeon could only catch a quick ‘whatever’ and if her hearing was not failing her, she certainly heard ‘i swear to god if it’s a man’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, if it’s a man then he got taste then! Look at his nail art.” Momo zoomed on the hand holding a martini glass. Nayeon stiffened, cautiously observing her friends, chewing her salad slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes, I hate you’re observant, Momo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung only sighed and scowled at her lunch. “God, if it’s a man then the gays lost another fine woman!” Don’t worry Chaeyoung, the gays did not lose Tzuyu to some musty man. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon moved so slowly that Nayeon hated it. It should have moved past like a blur, so she could stop just thinking about Sana. Why Sana didn’t bother texting her a short, curt reply. Even an emoji would do. But nope. Sana didn’t even bother to read her message. “Argh, I hate this!” Nayeon slammed her table and left to the pantry. She needed a cup of coffee this instant!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she returned, Momo was already with Dahyun and Chaeyoung, obviously talking about her. “Yeah, why is unnie acting like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s on her period.” Dahyun lowered her folder to watch Nayeon only to meet her gaze. She jumped on her seat and raised the folder to cover her face again. Momo shrugged. “I think it's the food at lunch. She barely touched her food, she’s probably hangry.” Chaeng shrugged to disagree. “But she’s been like that since morning?” Momo rubbed her chin. “Fair point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon slammed her empty mug and glared at the three of them. “I can literally hear you from here!” Jihyo chuckled and swung her seat towards them, smirking evilly. “You are all wrong! Nayeon is moody because…” She whispered the last few words to the little nosy three. “AAAAH…” they all responded in unison, now smiling widely at Nayeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nayeonie. It’s away from the city right? Maybe the reception was just bad.” Momo walked to her cubicle, slightly slapping her arm to comfort her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun ran to hug her head. “Oh, Nayeon unnie! You should’ve told us you were going through a rough time! You poor little meow meow!” Nayeon just closed her eyes and started counting to avoid blowing up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung ruffled her hair from behind and leaned her head on top of Nayeon’s, “There’s nothing to worry about, unnie! it’s not as if Sana will cheat on you over the weekend.” Then she snapped at eight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME BE!” She shoved the three away and ran towards the bathroom. God, could they just give her a break! She could feel her friends’ piercing gazes behind her and even heard Dahyun mutter, “You idiot! Now Nayeon’s gonna worry more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon spent a total of fifteen minutes inside the third cubicle of the comfort room. She just sat on top of the closed bowl, contemplating about life and how embarrassing it was to just burst on her friends and coworkers like that. She took a deep breath and urged herself to get out, fixed herself and tried to work productively this afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was afraid that Jeongyeon would call her to her office after that but she just stayed in there, not bothering Nayeon at all. She kept watching her office and Momo slid closer to her to whisper. “Jihyo talked to her while you were gone.” She smiled widely with a stupid thumb’s up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, DubChaeng didn’t bother her at all but they continued to goof around like the idiots they were as per usual. Nayeon’s silence was not questioned anymore, with Jihyo just offering her an apologetic smile and a quick squeeze on her right hand. Jeongyeon was talking to Dahyun and Chaeyoung too, sneaking glances at her while the elevator descended, but didn’t pry anymore. Just like she needed. When they reached the exit doors and were in talks of planning for dinner, Nayeon turned them down. ‘Nah I’ll pass. I think I’ll just go home.” Before she could even hear their replies, a loud voice overpowered the indistinct chatters around them, deafening Nayeon’s surrounding as she slowly followed the source of the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” She heard it one more time and saw Sana running away from a moving car, running towards her with a wide smile. Nayeon remained rooted on the pavement, confusedly watching Sana run closer, and closer to her. It felt slow, and heavy and Nayeon would admit, she longed to see her despite her anger against the girl. She snapped out of it when she felt a bone-crushing hug hit her. Sana’s scent overwhelmed her senses and all she could see was her orange hair in watery vision. Sana spoke but she couldn’t hear anything. Well, maybe she did but it didn’t matter. She engulfed Nayeon in a tight hug and the latter didn’t have a choice, her arms moved in their volition and hugged her back, nuzzling closer to Sana. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God she missed her a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon heard Jihyo snicker behind them. “Look at this, Sana’s just been gone one weekend and these two acts like they haven’t seen each other for a whole decade.” Sana chuckled and pulled away. Nayeon quickly wiped her tears. But it didn’t go unnoticed by her friends. “God, Nayeon. You’re a lost cause.” Momo shook her head disapprovingly, with Dahyun and Chaeyoung giggling like little dwarves. “hihi, she’s all snotty and red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m stealing her away.” Sana bid goodbye and pulled Nayeon into the car with her. Their hands were twined securely. Nayeon sniffled and wordlessly let Sana guide her in the backseat. “Drive us to my place, please.” The driver nodded and sped through the traffic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them spoke throughout the ride. Sana put her head on Nayeon’s shoulders. “I’m so tired.” She uttered before finding a comfortable position. Nayeon didn’t stop her. She let Sana fall asleep on her shoulders, feeling Sana’s breaths slowly evened out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Sana’s place, she ordered the driver to bring her things for her and quickly dragged Nayeon into the elevator. Sana kept tapping on her foot, watching the numbers rise. Nayeon didn’t question, she’s trying to fight inner turmoil in her. Just how could Sana act like this when she didn’t bother to text her the whole weekend? And why the hell Nayeon was feeling like shit for a relationship that wasn’t even real? The elevator doors opened and a short ding was heard, Sana wordlessly walked, still pulling Nayeon with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when they finally arrived at her pad, without missing a beat, Sana pulled her into a tight hug, even tighter than they shared less than an hour ago, much warmer and full of yearning. Sana took a deep breath before whispering, “I’m home.” Nayeon closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling as she hugged Sana tight too. “Welcome home.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could she hate Sana when she was being like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled brightly and wiped her tears. “I’m sorry for not texting you the whole weekend,” Nayeon leaned into her touch. “It just went hectic back home.” Sana smiled brightly. Hectic. huh. It shifted something inside Nayeon. The thought of Sana lying to her twisted her insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon sniffled and wiped her own tears. Here goes nothing. “Are you cheating on me?” Sana’s smile turned into a confused frown. “What? What are you talking about?” Nayeon closed her eyes and shook her head. “Just tell me, Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” Nayeon didn’t know anymore. “Then are you lying to me?” Her accusing tone made Sana look away. Had her anger didn’t bested her, Nayeon would’ve seen Sana’s hurt instead of thinking she was guilty of something she didn’t even do. “So you are lying to me.” Nayeon moved away from Sana as far as the living room could provide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Sana. It all makes sense. Hectic? With what, drinking champagne and martini on your chartered flight with your real girlfriend?” Sana quickly turned to face Nayeon. “What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon groaned and ruffled her own hair. “Stop playing dumb, jesus fucking christ. I’m talking about Tzuyu! I get it, she’s way taller, she’s hotter, she’s everything I am not. I get it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana started laughing and sat on her couch. Nayeon could see exhaustion etched on her face as she leaned on the head rest and sighed. “You think I am cheating on you, with Tzuyu? Are you insane?” When Nayeon didn’t speak, Sana laughed again, even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you think this is funny, Minatozaki?” Sana eased her breaths and eyed Nayeon. No longer confused and not even angry. She stood and walked towards her, when Nayeon  backed away, Sana stopped and gave up. “Can we please just drop this and rest? I’ll explain everything to you after a quick nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scoffed in disbelief. “No, you tell me now, Sana. Because it seems like you have a good explanation for me.” Sana’s face hardened. Nayeon knew she was being a dick, but Sana was being an asshole. “What? Are you not going to talk?” Nayeon taunted. Sana was looking at her, Nayeon couldn’t read her. But it’s making her soft, she shouldn’t crumble now. “Alright, rest then so you can dream of a creative excuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana only sighed and exhaustedly replied. “Will you just let me speak?” Nayeon’s angry facade was slowly breaking. It did a while ago. but it shouldn’t happen twice. “Then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the passcode beeping and the door opening interrupted them. And it revealed Chou Tzuyu holding several paper bags. “Hey, My mom brought home some of those quail eggs- oh. Am I interrupting... ” God, all the insecurities and anger and jealousy drowning Nayeon deep and deeper. Look at her, freely welcoming herself into Sana’s home, she knew Sana’s passcode, Sana knew her mother. They have that familiarity that Nayeon didn’t have with Sana. God, she didn’t even know anything about her at all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon quickly turned to Sana. “No. I am actually leaving.” She walked past Tzuyu and headed out. and curse Sana’s long legs and the dratted elevator for not opening immediately “Let me explain that, Nayeon,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I barely know you, Sana. You keep so many things from me. I think that’s unfair.” The shiny doors slid open, thank goodness it was empty. Nayeon walked in, she could see Sana’s face fell.  Before the doors could fully close, she heard Sana’s timid voice, almost whispering. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in the past weeks, Nayeon went to work late and with an empty stomach. Without Sana to cook for her or order a quick takeout, she couldn’t cook anything inside her fridge. She didn’t have time either. Without Sana waking her up early so she could drink hot coffee, reminding her to take a shower already, without Sana driving 80 per hour so she could arrive at least five minutes early, Nayeon was actually dependent to Sana in the shortest period that she wormed herself into her life, it was unbelievable how she couldn’t fully function now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo was working in her cubicle but Nayeon could literally feel her gaze. When she finally faced her friend’s direction, she literally saw Jihyo staring straight back at her, while continuously typing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At lunch, instead of eating with the others at the cafeteria, Jihyo pulled her to the rooftop and they shared lunch up there, silently. “Now you tell me what the fuck is wrong this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon let her tears pool and fall. Coming clean at Jihyo, telling her everything. Jihyo listened. Her face bore no judgment. She mentioned the Tzuyu situation and Jihyo choked. She coughed and reached for her water, downing it in large gulps. “You mean THAT?” She pointed at the billboard behind Nayeon. She didn’t bother to turn and just nodded. and When Nayeon was finally finished.  Jihyo was looking at the sky, sighing. “Dammit, Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jihyo didn’t reply, she just sat there rubbing Nayeon’s back, giving her the company that she needed and the comfort that would make her feel a little less sadder. Nayeon wiped her tears and glared at the reflection of the billboard behind her through the greenhouse’s glass walls. Jihyo laughed and elbowed her lightly. “Let’s face the wall so we won’t see her.” Nayeon shrugged. It’s useless to evade Chou Tzuyu, might as well get used to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, she’s just some idol Dahyun and Chaeyoung likes but now I literally see her everywhere! Haunting me, mocking, with that stupid bright smile and adorable dimples. Did you see those legs? She’s not human, she’s 99 percent legs, it's insane.” Nayeon ranted side glancing at the billboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo chuckled and looked down when Nayeon’s phone vibrated again for the nth time today. Sana’s been texting her, calling, and even leaving voicemails despite their confrontation. For a fake relationship, Sana sure  was exerting efforts in communicating with Nayeon. Jihyo thought that Sana not showing was probably her giving Nayeon her space, after all. “You know, I don’t remember you sharing you actually listened to what Sana has to say,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon sniffed and defensively turned to Jihyo. “What do you mean?!” Jihyo held her hands up. “Woah. I’m not siding her or anything. I just,” She picked up Nayeon's phone and watched Sana’s call fall into the over 200 missed calls and several unread messages. “I know, she’s annoying.” She petulantly crossed her arms. Jihyo rolled her eyes and shoved the phone into Nayeon’s hand. “She’s reaching out. Well, maybe a little overboard. But Sana’s making efforts in talking to you, Nayeon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Nayeon to act this way, she too probably has invested some strong feelings of attachment in their relationship. But Jihyo chose not to say that out loud. Nayeon’s a stubborn person and a terrible loser. She’d take getting attached as mission failed and do stupid things again. That’s the reason why she asked a random stranger to make Jeongyeon jealous to begin with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a pain in the ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stood and stretched her arm, Nayeon watched her smile and shake her head. “For a fake relationship with that stupid pinky promise as a binding of a sketchy contract, Sana is sure going through great lengths of saving whatever the hell you two have.” Nayeon’s eyes slowly widening as she listened to Jihyo’s thoughts. “I don’t know, just listen to her explanation, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looked away and grumbled. “What’s with you suddenly siding with Sana when a few weeks ago you can’t even trust her.” It took Jihyo a long time to reply. Nayeon thought maybe she was thinking of an inspiring one liner or a great advice but, “I don’t know, for a rich person to put up with your drunken antics, I think I can categorize Sana as a good person, after all.” Nayeon flipped her off and just shot glare on Tzuyu’s big billboard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I fucking hate hot people. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nayeon finally decides to meet and hear Sana explain her side of story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Tzuyu was born, it was a rumored that the skies were gleaming, everyone in the hospital heard the angels were singing felicitations, the trumpets of the heavens were blown, and the operating room was so bright as if the divine being was looking when the infant Tzuyu wailed her first cry. The doctor who held Tzuyu was crying, the whole operating room sighed, everyone thought one thing: A perfect child was born and they are honored to have met her. </p><p> </p><p>That’s what Tzuyu told Sana. Ever since they were young, that story never changed. Mina and Sana had no idea who told her that but the young Tzuyu used to truthfully believe in that anecdote. But as they grew, Tzuyu used this story to annoy Mina and to make Sana angry. Most especially in moments when she seriously fucked things up. </p><p> </p><p>Like she did with her perfect wrong timing to visit Sana at her place. “Sure, the deities really took their time to make you a perfect person with a terrible sense of timing.” Sana grumbled, glaring at Tzuyu who was sorting dishes inside her fridge and now what frying the homemade prawn crackers her mom made.  She appreciated  auntie’s cooking but god, she’s so mad at Tzuyu right now she didn’t have an appetite to eat anything. “Huh? It’s not my fault, I didn’t even do anything!” </p><p> </p><p>Ugh,  her sister was right, she didn’t do anything. It’s true, Sana knew but she just felt like she needed someone to blame for what happened today. “Argh, I was supposed to recharge,” Sana hugged herself tight and pouted.  “I haven’t seen Nayeon for three whole days, my phone died when we went home and I got too busy with Grandpa calmly telling us he’s gonna die soon and I’m just so tired and sleepy I need Nayeon to recharge but nope, you ruined it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was now eating the crackers, its crunching sound ringed Sana’s ear. She rolled over the couch, her back facing Tzuyu and hugged the throw pillow and screamed against the silken sheets. She heard the crunching getting closer, only to see Tzuyu looming over her, smirking while she chewed in another piece of prawn cracker, its crumbs hitting her face. “Ha? I thought you guys are not really dating at all?” It’s creepy to have Tzuyu menacingly talking down to her, most especially if she’s right.  Sana sat up right and dusted off the squid crumbs. She grabbed a handful from Tzuyu’s bowl. </p><p> </p><p>“We are… yeah we are not really dating.” Sana dejectedly replied.  Tzuyu smiled evilly and pulled her bowl away from Sana’s reach. “Reaaaally???’ Tzuyu feigned shock and confusion, obviously mocking her. “That argument you two had certainly didn’t look like something a couple who are fake dating should have, don’t you think so, nee-chan?” She popped another piece and chuckled. Sana glared at the tall figure walking upstairs, heading to one of  the empty guest rooms. She stopped at the top landing and gave Sana one last look. “You really like her, don’t you?” When Sana froze and her eyes widened, Tzuyu snorted and shook her head, walking away, with the annoying distant sound of her stupidly crunchy crackers. </p><p> </p><p>Sana kept texting Nayeon the whole time but she didn’t even bother reading her messages. She’s been calling her but they all sent her to Nayeon’s voicemail.  She heard the steps behind her with Tzuyu holding a now empty bowl. “You’re so clingy, let your fake girlfriend breathe.” The giant scoffed and opened the fridge and poured some healthy ginseng drink her mother always sent to the three of them. She drank it in one go and sighed, satisfied. It looked like a CF, Sana only rolled her eyes and continued texting Nayeon hoping she’d read them if she would keep the messages coming. The door of the penthouse beeped and Mina emerged shortly after, bringing with her an expensive bread, one of Tzuyu’s favorites. </p><p> </p><p>“My god, Mina! This is why you’re my favorite Minatozaki!” She gave her a quick peck and happily grabbed the bag. Mina only giggled and plopped on the one-seater couch adjacent to Sana. “I thought carbs are bad for celebrities?” Mina curiously eyed Sana who was lying on her stomach, typing furiously fast on her phone. “It’s cheat day today! I even ate greasy, oily crackers.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana spared Mina a side glance and continued typing, completely ignoring her cousin. She has no time for them right now, she has to do something, she has to talk to Nayeon and explain everything. She whined and shoved the phone under the pillow and cried. “AAAAHHHH I really need to talk to her but she is not answering!” She should’ve followed Nayeon into that elevator, goddammit!</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu settled three cans of soda on the coffee table and sat on the floor, eating her bread happily. Mina crossed her arms and opened one of the cans. “Well, that’s a good news for you, actually.” Sana snapped her head so fast glaring at Mina who was slightly smirking as she sipped directly from the can. Myoui Mina, in any other circumstance, would have asked for a glass because she believed that directly drinking from the can was a savage act. Mina set her can aside and grinned. “What? That contract is faulty anyway, this is an opportunity for you to walk away from that fake relationship. That Nayeon girl is making things easier for you.” Tzuyu nodded affirmingly, scrolling through her phone with a piece of bread on her left hand. </p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t reply, instead she grabbed her coat haphazardly hanging on the rack and was about to call the front desk to prepare her car but Mina was not done talking, it seemed. “Unless, in some twisted turn of events, you actually want this arrangement to work for real.” Mina was not asking Sana for confirmation, she’s conclusive and now smiling like a little devil. God, she really couldn’t hide anything past this smart demon. She knew too much. Instead of answering, she gave Mina a snarky reply. “Do you want to be the next Minatozaki to mysteriously drown?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu guffawed, choking on her bread and was now red and teary-eyed. Mina was about to give her a heimlich but she waved her hand and reached for the soda instead. “Bad karma works fast.” Her sister only flipped her off. Sana gave up on following Nayeon for today. Perhaps Tzuyu was right, Nayeon might need the space. Besides, she’s too tired to drive, she’d just sleep this away and hope tomorrow Nayeon would reply to her already. </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Aaaaaaaaaaand she was a fool for thinking that would actually happen. <em> God, this is so frustrating. </em> Sana woke up early in the morning only to see no texts from Nayeon. Her messages remain unread, her calls were not returned. That’s it, Sana would grovel at her doorstep today. She’d do it by bruteforce if she must. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly hopped into the bath and changed her clothes a lot faster than usual. She would have to arrive early so she could still catch Nayeon before heading to work. She has to clear things now, not later. When she swung her door open, Tzuyu was already standing there, crossing her arms. Already dressed up covered with the apron, Sana rarely used it. The way she probably wore Nayeon’s apron more than her own because she spent more time at the girl’s kitchen. “You little idiot,” She lightly hit Sana’s forehead with the spatula and shook her head in disappointment. “You really think she would open her arms wide when you arrive at her doorstep today just because you brought breakfast and a car?” Sana actually believed it would work. </p><p> </p><p>“What is going on?” Mina yawned as she came out of the second guest room, still dressed in her silk pajamas. Tzuyu pointed the spatula to Sana. “This moron thinks she can just waltz into her little ‘not’ girlfriend’s apartment with a McDonald’s takeout.” Mina stretched and yawned again, walking past them, holding the staircase’s banister. “I smell coffee, I’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>She descended downstairs and ignored them. Tzuyu frantically chased her. “Oi, aren’t you going to stop your cousin??” Mina stopped, scratching her head. “Aren’t you going to stop your sister?” She yawned louder and longer this time, mumbling about ‘she’s too sleepy to deal with this, she might need a drink’ or maybe Sana just misheard Mina. Tzuyu groaned and pointedly reminded Sana to not disturb Nayeon in the morning. “You know she could be looking forward to meeting you at her doorstep so she could coolly dump your ass. Please, it would be embarrassing to have one of my kin get dumped. It’ll tarnish my reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked downstairs, reiterating. “Eat breakfast with us and don’t go around dishonoring our clean record. Remember, we don’t get dumped! It should be the other way around!” Well, that was just a rough translation of Tzuyu’s love language. She’s concerned about her and didn’t want Sana to go home brokenhearted. Yup. It’s true. She followed them downstairs and shared a meal with her second favorite people in the world. She still needs to talk to her most favorite. She’d have to do that as soon as she could, she saw no need to drag this thing for long. </p><p> </p><p>They were having a peaceful meal, with Mina reading reports while eating pancakes and bacon, Tzuyu ate slowly (she says it’s good for the health), kicking Mina’s shin under the table. Something about being rude and unhealthy. “I’ll tell Nayeon about us today.” Tzuyu stopped sipping her coffee, quivering eyes slowly panning to Mina who seemed to be unfazed by Sana’s revelation. Gulping audibly, Sana waited for Mina to react but she only raised her brows at her. “What? Do you want me to reprimand you? Are you 12?” She shoved a piece of pancake and went on reading on her tablet.   </p><p> </p><p>“Are you really not going to stop her?” Tzuyu tilted her head, worry etched on her face. Mina shrugged and wiped her mouth. “No, because I’ve seen this coming.” Sana smiled widely and ran to give Mina a big hug. Tzuyu’s sinister smile was growing as she typed away on her phone. The dark aura was really growing on her; they had to separate and watch Tzuyu chuckle lowly before putting down her phone. “If that’s the case then I’ll accompany you, sis-ter.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana already texted Nayeon that she would like to talk to her after work. But she watched the message go unread again and her call turned to 201 attempts. She squinted her eyes when the sun rays seeping through the drapes reached her eyes, slightly turning away. <em> This day is too sunny for her liking. </em> Tzuyu on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the sun, opening the drapes wider, making her room light up. Sana rolled on her bed, crumpling the clothes beneath her. Tzuyu didn’t like them anyway. She’s watching Tzuyu scour through her closet, picking the best outfit for later. “I have to make sure Nayeon will cry, I need an outfit that will just give off that vibe.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s too bright, close those drapes, argh.” Sana covered her face with Tzuyu’s pillow. The latter didn’t listen and continued to pick more clothes and check it out on the mirror.  Sana was not even sure if Nayeon would show up to begin with. She already told that to Tzuyu but the girl seemed to believe Nayeon would surely show up. “She’ll show up. I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>----</p><p>The whole afternoon, Nayeon’s phone kept on buzzing. She hovered her hand on the growing numbers beside Sana’s name on her messages and saw the last one the girl sent <em> Let’s talk after your work. </em>Then followed by another message of the coffee shop near her workplace. GOD, she really would never leave her alone . </p><p> </p><p>She threw her phone back into her drawer and continued working, completely ignoring the silhouette behind her. “Jihyo, if you’re gonna convince me to talk to her one last time, I swear…” Jihyo pulled Momo’s empty chair and slid closer to Nayeon’s cubicle. “Because! you’re not even reading her messages, Nayeon, I can literally hear your phone buzzing across my cubicle.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon groaned and stopped typing. “I said,” taking a deep sigh, “I’ll THINK about it.” Jihyo ignored her and opened the drawer, holding out the vibrating phone with Sana’s name on top of the screen. “Just turn off your phone then if you really don’t want to talk to her.” Jihyo raised her brows and waited. Nayeon held her phone and contemplated. Why was she hesitating? It’s no brainer, how come she didn’t think about it earlier? Her life would’ve been easier if she turned off her phone! “I...”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you actually want to know what she’s up to?” Jihyo uttered in a sing-song voice.  No, she didn’t block Sana’s phone number because like she said, she was still thinking about it. AND no, she was not reading Sana’s message through the notification tab, she’s not a creep and a weirdo. She just accidentally read about her consecutive messages whenever she was using her phone. No, she didn’t know Sana’s been keeping her updated about her whole day, she didn’t know Sana ate sashimi for lunch, she didn’t know about it at all. </p><p> </p><p>She was not worried about Sana. She was just concerned about what would happen to them now. Right their contract! She totally forgot about Jeongyeon too. That matter is more pressing than getting sour over the fact that Sana was actually dating someone who’s obvious ten tiers higher than her. UGH. Jihyo was wrong. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon planned to leave early after work. She kept on checking the time on her computer, the huge quartz clock across the room, not missing the teasing smile from Jihyo, wiggling her brows, pointing the clock with her eyes. Don’t get her wrong, she was just going to check out that cafe. She heard they have special offers during this time, only available during this hour, Nayeon was just going to check that. Coincidentally, Sana set their meeting in the same cafe, so she might as well talk to her IF she bumps into Sana. Of course she would meet Sana there, she specifically told Nayeon the time and place.</p><p> </p><p>But the last hour has been moving so slow. Only five minutes have passed. Nayeon felt like nine eternities have already gone by, especially with Chaeyoung and Dahyun fumbling over the pictures posted by Tzuyu. They showered her compliments. </p><p>“She’s so pretty!” Nayeon knew that. </p><p>“She’s so hot!”  Nayeon knew that as well. </p><p>“Aww, she went to an animal shelter again? Is this today?”  Oh, and apparently she’s a good person. Great. </p><p> </p><p>They only stopped when Jeongyeon hovered behind them and growled. “How about you two actually do your jobs instead?” They scrambled and quickly went into their own cubicles. Chaeyoung typed fast and loudly while Dahyun cleared her throat and excused herself. “I’m just gonna photocopy these. Hehe.” Jeongyeon glared at Dahyun as she tiptoed her way to the machine. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was too busy to mind the whole ordeal, too busy sighing and eyeing the clock to notice Jeongyeon briefly looking at her before returning to her office. </p><p> </p><p>One of the things that made this past hour more dreadful was Sana. She stopped sending messages to Nayeon exactly twenty five minutes ago, an hour before the supposed meeting, date, confrontation, whatever. Ugh, it’s stressing her out. She finally opened Sana’s messages and immediately melted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be waiting.” was Sana’s last message, with a cute selfie of her pouting. </p><p>“what are you doing, Miss Im?” Nayeon jumped and shoved the phone back to her drawer and clutched her chest, Momo was laughing her ass off, holding on Nayeon’s chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, do you religiously check on Sana’s selfies in between work? That’s so funny!” Jihyo slowly raised her head and started laughing with Momo too. <em> I swear to fucking god, Momo! </em></p><p> </p><p>After Momo loudly announced some false information, it gave Nayeon a perfect excuse to leave early. It was evil but she pretended she was mad at everyone so they would leave her ass alone. It worked. <em> Oh god, this is so terrible. </em>Only Jihyo probably knew what was going on, that’s why she didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>She adamantly tapped her foot against the pavement, counting before the lights would turn green. N<em> O, she’s not excited to meet Sana, she just wants to hear clarification- no she is just going to give Sana a chance to talk, Jihyo was right about not giving her a chance to explain. BUT THAT’S IT!  Not that she missed her immensely or anything stupid like she badly wanted to see her. Pfft. She’s not that stupid. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon pushed the doors and looked around. It was pretty packed, but Sana was nowhere to be seen. The barista approached her, “Miss Im? They are waiting for you. Please follow me.” He warmly smiled and politely led the way. Nayeon silently followed him and checked on her clothes. She glanced at the glass windows, she looked presentable. <em> She has to make sure she is. </em></p><p> </p><p>Wait. </p><p> </p><p>“They?” The barista turned to her and smiled widely, scratching his head. “Ah, yes. They’re at the conference area to hide from people. Haha.” Nayeon frowned. Why would THEY hide from people?</p><p> </p><p>Before realization sunk into her, the sliding doors were already opened and she’s met by two ginger heads with the same wide brown eyes. What the hell is this situation?</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu put down her fork and grinned. “Well,  well. She’s early!” Nayeon avoided Tzuyu’s scrutinizing gaze and held on to her bag tightly. The idol only hummed and turned to the barista guy.  “Thank you, Chan. Please close the door when you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stared at her longingly. God, those honey orbs. Nayeon held her gaze and remained standing near the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you two just going to have eye sex while I am here?” Tzuyu deadpanned, pointing the spoon to the both of them. Sana shook her head and  scooted over the next seat and tapped the empty chair beside her. “Nayeon,”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them sat in silence, with Tzuyu seemingly enjoying her cake while Sana did not even bother hiding the fact that she’s literally staring at Nayeon. God, she fully regretted coming here now. Nayeon faced her to ask Sana what the hell was her problem but Sana jumped on her seat and pushed the cup closer to Nayeon. “I- uh, I ordered your favorite drink.” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu watched them in amusement and chuckled. “How about we start talking, shall we?”</p><p>Now the hardest part. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“Sana and I are engaged.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wouldn’t have thought she would sputter her drink in front of a famous idol but she did. Tzuyu raised her left hand with a gold ring shining brightly. Sana  was quick to have assisted Nayeon and pulled a bunch of tissues, wiping her spilt coffee while glaring, hissing at Tzuyu. </p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE, STOP TEASING HER! GODDAMMIT!”</p><p>Nayeon was on the verge of crying. Until Tzuyu snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was priceless!” She wiped tears on her eyes and gasped. Sana glared at her and kicked her under the table. “AW!” She flipped at Sana whining that it might bruise. </p><p> </p><p>“It will worry my fans, you idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon watched the interaction unfold. Sana threw some tissues to her and nagged about just getting straight to the point and telling Nayeon the truth. “I should’ve known you would pull pranks like this! ARgh, I should’ve done it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s so lost right now what the heck?</p><p> </p><p>Sana turned to Nayeon and held her hand. “Don’t mind her. My sister is an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Nayeon stood from her seat in shock. Her WHAT??? She turned to Tzuyu who was now grinning widely, then to Sana who worriedly watched her take the information in. (NOT EVEN HALF OF IT. THEY DID NOT EVEN BEGIN!)</p><p> </p><p>Sana sighed and took a sip from her cup. “This is gonna be a long one. Please, babe, sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>No wonder Chaeyoung thought they look similar, they are SIBLINGS. Nayeon was feeling nauseous. “I need water.” Her throat was parched, she was not even talking. Tzuyu made mention of their grandfather killing his twin sibling like it was no biggie. Sana was talking about inheriting a whole conglomerate but she didn’t want to, and there were tons of anecdotes Nayeon was not sure if she had to hear them in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there was this one time, Mina wanted to buy a dog but our grandpa hates animals so she made a whole presentation to convince him to buy a dog. We were only ten.” Tzuyu chuckled and slapped the table. Sana smiled fondly at the memory while rubbing circles on her hand. Sana had never let go of them since they started talking. “That’s when I realized that Mina should really run this whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu sighed and propped her head on her palm and addressed Nayeon. “You’re not speaking, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had to leave early because of her schedule tomorrow. But she hastily pulled Nayeon close and took a quick picture with her. “You can boast that to your friends, you’re welcome.” She said that with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>Sana was now driving, still holding her hand. But she didn’t speak. Nayeon couldn’t bring herself to talk either. There were still unanswered questions that she wanted to ask but she’s so tired, Chou Tzuyu was insane. There’s no word for it. </p><p> </p><p>Just seeing Sana again, holding her like this. Nayeon felt a different peace, but she was still confused. “I want to know,” Sana hummed and glanced at her direction, holding on her hand tighter. “I- I want to know why you never told me about the whole Tzuyu thing in the first place.” Nayeon waited for Sana to speak. But they already arrived at her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon dejectedly exhaled, untangling their hands and removed her seatbelt. Sana locked all the doors and fully gave Nayeon her attention. “I believe, I still have to answer that question, babe.” That endearment. Sana kept using it the whole night.</p><p>She held Nayeon’s face and pulled her close. “I have to be honest, I never thought we’d last for me to tell you,” Right, they were not dating at all! <em> Of course, god Nayeon you are so entitled! </em></p><p> </p><p>“But, I was supposed to tell you, I just didn’t find the right time.” Sana planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Nayeon closed her eyes and relished the feeling. How can Sana just easily tear down all the defenses she built, but she can ease her anger in a snap of her finger, how easily she can navigate back to Nayeon like it’s not a difficult decision at all. How easy and perfect it feels to be with her. “And for that I am so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon fluttered her eyes open, only to meet Sana’s staring right at her. “Do you want to meet my grandpa?”</p><p> </p><p>The way her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets, she hit Sana so hard it resonated inside the whole car, followed by Sana's loud groan and a teary whine. “AW! What was that for?!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was beet red and she averted her gaze. “You idiot! How- how can you say something like that? You- We *coughs* we....” She fumbled on the hem of her blouse, timidly she whispered, “we are not even dating for real yet…”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stopped rubbing her sore arm and giggled. “Then will you be my girlfriend?” Nayeon met her gaze and gulped. “Yes.” Sana beamed and gave her a quick peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, can we eat ramen at your place on our first day as a couple?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so that's it. thank you so much for reading :) let me know your thoughts, violent reactions, literally anything in the comments. i love reading them! uwu</p><p>p.s. i have written something that will fully wrap things up and i'm planning to post it like a spin-off story. because i can't get enough of sanayeon moments!</p><p>follow me on twt @toosoftstan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>